


BPRD, the best presentation show around!

by Tunder28



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Manning is my bad guy scape goat, PRESENTERS, TV SHOW/TALK SHOW HOSTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunder28/pseuds/Tunder28
Summary: “What an asshole!” someone said to John’s right, storming past towards their trailer. So far that made 5 in the last 2 weeks and if John didn’t do something, Nuada was sure to run all his guest stars off the show.To add to the list of things he had to do, John could hear Nuada growling to someone about getting him a drink as- “-these lights are blinding. Tell the idiot working on it to fix it! I’d rather not go blind before I turn 40!”Everyone knew Nuada, and it was John’s daily task of unwinding the knot Nuada had put people into with his antics.He may be a world known presenter, but John was certain there was more people in the building ready to kill him than go on his show.And the list was shrinking for only one of those.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently been off work due to a chipped bone in my foot- thank you dog for that pleasant but painful walking experience- and I’ve been feeling an itch to write.  
So grabbing it while its hot, I’ve sat and wrote this baby in and got about 5k words out in ONE SITTING!-YES I DID IT IN ONE GO.  
So send your love to all the right places, leave a kudo’s if you like, but know I still love this pairing and this is all my head-cannon of a HUMAN AU of these characters. (Possible similar characterisation from my other story ‘the proposal’?)

“What an asshole!” someone said to John’s right, storming past towards their trailer. So far that made 5 in the last 2 weeks and if John didn’t do something, Nuada was sure to run all his guest stars off the show.

To add to the list of things he had to do, John could hear Nuada growling to someone about getting him a drink as- “-these lights are blinding. Tell the idiot working on it to fix it! I’d rather not go blind before I turn 40!”

And that was Johns cue. Lifting his hand to his earpiece, he pressed the small button on the side, double clicking it to go to the main open line.

“Lights on 2 and 3, please dim the intensity to a low hum. Nuada’s complaining”. John didn’t have to hear the satisfied chuckle from the two men working on the lighting.

**Everyone** knew Nuada, and it was John’s daily task of unwinding the knot Nuada had put people into with his antics.

He may be a world known presenter, but John was certain there was more people in the building ready to kill him than go on his show.

And the list was shrinking for only one of those.

“-and someone get me Myers!” Nuada shouted, the noise oddly pointed in John’s direction and he swiped off his earpiece before he could hear the sympathetic tones of his colleagues.

The BPRD had been a hit presenter show, calling on stars and speakers from around the world. Nuada and Nuala had both been selected to head the show, until Nuala had set her sights higher and worked her way up, now on the board.

As she was on the board, no matter how many people complained about Nuada, he stayed. It was John’s unlucky day that he’d shown how competent he’d been winding down Red from taking a crack at him that Mr Bruttenholm, head of the production, had placed him on Nuada watch.

It made everyone’s lives easier from that day on. Everyone’s, but John’s.

“Myers!”

Not hurrying himself, John pushed the clipboard under his arm and shoved his sleeves further up his arm, trying to make himself look busy. Because he was. He was very busy and he didn’t need another Nuada shaped incident.

“Where’ve you been” Nuada snapped, flicking a pocket handkerchief and press it against his forehead. Clearly the lighting _had_ been a bit high as he was sweating through his makeup.

“Working. What can I help you with?”

Maybe his tone came out a little dry, but seriously, Nuada was an adult, not a dramatic child. John didn’t need to be on his beck and call 24/7.

Nuada twirled his index finger up, indicating the lighting, but it was that moment that the guys decided they’d had their fun and it slowly dimmer to a bearable level.

Slowly, a smirk crept onto Nuada’s face and he eyed John quizzically. “Your doing?”

John nodded, “yes” and then thought about it. “I mean no, I just, I asked them to lower it. I know you get headaches sometimes…”. He let the statement drift off, feeling self-conscious.

Oddly, Nuada was smiling at him again, as he’d been doing a lot more recently. “Well” Nuada stretched out his legs, easing out the kinks. “You’re competent at least”.

John fought the smile trying to tug at his lips, but he was losing. He shouldn’t feel gratified that Nuada was giving him a compliment, a back handed one at that. But Nuada liked to drop little pearls of compliments now and then. And it felt…special.

Plus, John thought it was funny that Nuada considered _that_ a compliment.

“Alright people, get into position. We’re gonnna go live in 5-”

Reality shocked into them, Nuada’s expression evened out as John took two steps back.

“4”

“See me in my trailer later Myers” Nuada muttered, face going serious as he straightened himself out, angling his body towards camera 1.

“3”

“Why, am I in trouble?” John couldn’t help that it came out playful. He could argue with himself that there was nothing Nuada could do to him. This would be half a lie. He could say to himself he knew Nuada was joking with him, but he wasn’t sure.

He was never sure of anything with him.

However, he could already feel the 10 other jobs he was _meant_ to be doing building in the background, but his feet still kept him facing Nuada who looked to be struggling not to reply.

In fact, Nuada looked downright cheerful as his co-host took her seat. Liz’s eyes flicked between them and covertly, she winked at John and turned to her notes.

“2”

“Myers, get out the shot!” someone yelled and John back peddled. Thankfully he didn’t trip, and was able to turn away from Nuada as the background lights dimmed in preparation for the start of the show.

“1”

Even walking away, John could feel Nuada’s stare, burning into his back, but he forced himself on and focused as Abe came rushing towards him, hand to his headset and quickly relaying orders.

**“Welcome back to the BPRD, I’m Nuada-”**

**“-And I’m Liz, and tonight we’ve got a great guest appearance-“**

John followed Abe, who tugged the clipboard from under his arm and started pointing to the next item on the list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough, most of this story wasnt thought out, it just poured out. So if you see errors, let me know.

Hours later, when the guest star had left, one of the up and coming action hero types, John made his way towards Nuada’s trailer.

It was close to the end of the day and people were rushing to finish, waving to John as bags were thrown onto shoulders and people got out early to beat traffic.

John waved back, eying Nuada’s trailer. Maybe he was tired and wouldn’t want to see him after all? John couldn’t think why Nuada would _actually_ want to see him. He was there to assist production, the go to guy, but really, their jobs never overlapped.

Stopping Red from punching Nuada had only been to save Hellboy his job. If he lost it because of his temper –again- he’d be hard pressed to find another one which paid as good.

Liz had downright spat hellfire when she’d found out. Hellboy had been on his best behaviour since, and John had been placed on Nuada duty.

Getting to the trailer door, John rapped on the metal frame twice and waited. It was one of the best trailers on the set, well built with comfort at mind.

It didn’t prepare him to see Nuada with his work jacket off, the top 3 buttons of his black shirt undone and air of ease to him. He faintly smelled of alcohol when he huffed happily at seeing John.

“John!” Nuada greeted him, his mood far too good.

He smacked his hand on John’s shoulder, a friendly tap, and tugged him closer towards the entrance door before disappearing back inside. It was the only invitation John got, so he climbed in, awkwardly pulling the door shut behind him.

The moment the door shut, John realised that Nuada had company. Nuala was there, her business suit slightly rumpled like she’d been lounging and had only sat up for John’s benefit.

“Good afternoon Nuala. How’s things?” John stuffed his hands into jean pockets, feeling a bit intrusive as Nuada returned to the table, topping off Nuala’s half empty glass with white wine.

“Oh brilliant” Nuala answered in a brightened tone, “we’ve been renewed for another 2 years!”

“Oh!” John answered, hands coming up in shared glee but reframing from fist bumping the air. “That’s amazing!”

In answer, Nuala raising her glass high in a silent toast and John watched Nuada’s smile grow and grow.

“To another year of success” Nuala announced, tilting the glass and finishing it off in one go.

John felt his eyebrows start to rise in astonishment, but Nuada burst out laughing, breaking the awkwardness. He shook his head at his sister and got up, hooking the empty wine bottle and heading towards the back and as he passed, John felt a hand gently press to his side as he swept past.

It was a friendly gesture, one meant for people who knew each other well and were comfortable with that.

And it made John feel …touched? He wasn’t sure how he felt. Happy was one emotion he could get behind. They’d all been worried with the ratings, but apparently people _loved_ Nuada’s attitude and it suited the show well.

Who else wanted to go on a show where the presenter grilled you for details on your movies, teased and joked with you in a –slightly- mean manner?

Some of the best actors had been on the show and it was amazing that Nuada didn’t have a hit out on him, as he’d manager to snag details of films from unsuspecting actors.

John heard Nuada coming back this time and gave him room to pass, giving him a light upturn of his lips. Nuada waved him over to their table and Nuala thankfully kicked herself over to the inner seating.

Surprisingly, John noticed she’d left her shoes under the table and had happily tucked her feet up next to her. She looked relaxed. They both did, and John…felt like a third wheel.

“Here Myers” Nuada gave him a glass of his own and even tapped theirs together, continuing on to tap Nuala’s and John followed suit.

It was a round of celebration drinks, and John distantly thought there would be more soon. Technically there was supposed to be a meeting first to tell _all_ the staff at once. Nuala had side stepped that in telling Nuada, but John could easily work up a list of venues to accommodate the staff when they were told. They need-

“Thinking again Myers?” Nuada interrupted his planning, and John drooped his eyebrows, unsure what he meant.

“You’re thinking too hard” Nuada explained. “What’s on your mind?”

Oh. John hadn’t realised that they’d fell into silence. “Nothing”, he shook his head, “Just thinking about venues to host the celebration night. You know, when everyone else gets told?”

For their part, Nuada and Nuala only vaguely looked guilty, but there would be no repercussions for their actions. Nuala was, in a sense, allowed to do as she wished. So long as it was in the shows best interest.

“Oh I know” Nuala cheerfully said, sitting herself up straighter. It did nothing to hide the slur to her words. “We can host it at the apartments!”

The apartments were usually only booked out for big events, like new years eve or Christmas and staff were each provided a room.

Nodding his head, John sipped his drink slowly. “That could work”

Triumphant, Nuala turned her head to Nuada and tilted her chin up, giving Nuada a brilliant smile as she finished her drink.

“And with that settled, I’ll be off” she declared, shuffling around to get out of round seating. John got out of her way and offered her a hand up, which she took, and scooped up her shoes as well.

She quickly got them on, high heeled with gold dusted at the ankle, and went to the door. Nuada gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and opened the door for her.

“Goodnight Nuala, I’ll see you next time” Nuada uttered, letting her walk off to the waiting car.

Inside, John looked around, feeling an onset of floundering.

Now that Nuala was gone, he was left in alone in the trailer, his glass still half full. He sat himself back down and hoped Nuada didn’t mind.

“Apologies, but she can be a bit of a klutz sometimes” Nuada explained, coming back in and shutting the door and cutting off the cold draft that was coming in.

Feeling the temperature drop, John looked down at his watch, realising it was an hour past leaving. “I’m sorry Nuada, I’d-I guess the time slipped past” John stammered, pushing his glass back onto the table and sliding out towards the edge of his seat.

“It’s alright John” Nuada answered, coming over to finish off his own glass of wine. John hadn’t been counting how much they’d drunk, but each time Nuada had offered to fill John’s, he’d shook his head.

Looking at the table now being cleared, John summaries Nuada had drank enough to warrant a taxi home.

“Did you need a ride?” John asked at Nuada’s back, trying to make the man’s clean up job quicker and easier and stayed out the way.

“Er-” Nuada looked around, but the wine had been finished, the dregs emptied down the sink and with nothing else to finish, Nuada nodded. “Sure. I’d have just gotten a taxi home. Do you live far?”

That was how John found himself giving Nuada, head presenter of the BPRD, a lift back to his apartment. He took the roads slow, coming to modern apartments. It was a giant glass building that housed many of the upper class.

John had never been inside, and he wouldn’t tonight.

As he pulled up and put the handbrake on, Nuada looked like he was slowly curling down into his seat, exhausted. He only blinked his eyes open when John gently shook his shoulder.

“Ah, home at last” Nuada said sleepily, opening the door and giving John’s thigh a thankful pat. “I’ll see you tomorrow John. Thanks for the drop off”.

John held back his chuckle and waved Nuada off, watching as he greeted the night guard and went inside. With Nuada gone, John turned the car around and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i mention this is my Au/headcannon of what Nuada would be like if he acted like Luke Goss?  
Lukes a fun guy and i kinda just had him stuck in my head all the way through writing this.

The next day, Abe was quick to pounce on him.

“JOHN!” Abe fluttered his hands at his temples, “We’ve got a meeting at 8- Red is ticking like a time bomb and-”

“Abe” John interrupted and the thin man stopped talking instantly. He’d only just got through the doors and Abe looked wrecked. “It’s ok, one thing at a time, ok?”

“Yes John” Abe agreed, eyes going back and forth to him and the clipboard. “But the schedule-“

“Will be reorganised. Don’t worry” John assured, slowly turning Abe by the shoulder and heading them towards the board room. They’d be late if Abe kept on. “I’ll help you with the order after the meeting”.

The meeting was what John expected. A cheer of joy went up around the room when everyone found out they’d been renewed for another 2 years. A few hands gave happy slaps to his shoulders and John smiled at his friends.

Everyone was ecstatic, and it was felt throughout the studio.

Nuada and Liz both grinned through their introduction; Hellboy was back to normal and directing as head cameraman. John got to reorganise Abe’s list while Nuala showed up with 2 other board members to congratulate the teams.

Mr Bruttenholm even congratulated John on a job well done. When he’d stuttered that it was a team effort, many of the crew had laughed and told him ‘hard work paid off’.

John wasn’t sure what they meant. He was just the go to guy who helped with the production. He was assistant head, barely allowed to make decisions, but it seemed everyone held the success of the show on the cast, the crew and John.

And Manning, who was _actually_ head director, didn’t like it.

“So what,” Manning hissed, “you think it was all Myers doing?”

The groups had dispersed minutes before, leaving John and Bruttenholm to get sidetracked by Manning, who came with cross arms and a stern tone. However, he’d muttered loud enough to cause a few stares.

“I’m head director need I remind you” Manning continued, “I run the show, I run the production”.

The tension levels were starting to rise, and John didn’t understand how he’d come to be in this situation.

“Of course Mr Manning” Bruttenholm rasped in agreement, holding his walking stick like he meant to leave. “Young Mr Myers here has learned a lot from you”.

It was true. John had learned a lot from Manning.

He’d learned how he took his coffee, how he liked his seat positioned, how quick he lost his temper.

It hadn’t been John’s first job, working in the studios, but John had learned quickly that Manning was a man who blamed others for his mistakes.

The first time John had met Nuada, it had been because of this.

Nuada hadn’t liked the layout of the set and demanded to know why John felt it was good idea to have him seated with his back to most of the cameras. John’d been confused at first, explaining to an angry Nuada that Manning made the decisions.

And Nuada had halted, lips twisted and ready to continue, but he’d stopped. He’d flicked his eyes up and down John, taking in the two coffee’s he held, his bland attire and nodded.

“I see, excuse me”

John had heard later on how Manning had gone to the board about what Nuada had said to him, and suddenly Hellboy had been ranting, wanting to take a swing at Manning _and_ Nuada. Manning for his comments against the presenters and Nuada because he’d kicked up such a storm that the board had needed to come to set to try and calm everything down.

John, being on 5ft 8 and 14 stone, had grabbed hold of Hellboys arm, bigger than his head, and reminded him that if he punched Nuada, he’d be out.

Manning had been informed to not anger the cast as they were what made the show, and John had quickly been swept to the side and told to keep Nuada and Manning separate and be the go between for them.

Well, John had ended up more than that, as most of the staff came to him now to try and work out issues. At first, he’d gone to Manning, who’d been going through a rough divorce and anger management and had quickly told John to ‘sort it out’.

This was why most of the staff thought it was John, not Manning, who was the go to guy.

“Have I not done enough for this show” Manning demanded, almost stamping his foot, and John got to watch Mr Bruttenholms face slide slowly into annoyance.

John kinda felt bad for Manning. If rumours were to be believed, his marriage broke down due to his ‘dedication’ to his career. Other rumours would state a darker tale.

“Mr Manning, I hope you are not implying that we ask staff to sacrifice their lives ‘outside’ of this studio, for the sake of success?”

Manning smartly stopped talking. His mouth opened, thinking of something to say, but rightly hesitated- and possibly saved his career- and turning around and walking away.

“Mr Myers” Bruttenholm turned to him, “I will see you at the celebration. Good night”.

Keeping his head down, John nodded, “Good night Mr Bruttenholm”.

When he glanced around, Abe was watching him with a wary expression, arms up in the air in a shrug to state ‘what happened?’. Shaking his head, John moved away from the set, back towards the break room. He needed a second to catch his breath and reorganise his thoughts.

He didn’t need Manning going off the deep end when they’d just got renewed. Any downward spiral would quickly pluck their good luck out of their hands.

“Myers” someone said, tone low and sympathetic, and John hated that he knew it was Nuada before the man himself slipped into the room after him.

“What was that about?”

“Its-its ok Nuada” John settled into a seat, wanting a cup of tea and staying where he was. Nuada, surprisingly placed one in front of him.

John didn’t know where he’d gotten it from.

“Being difficult as usual, is he?” Nuada added in a smooth voice, dropping himself into the opposite seat.

It made John huff a laugh, “yeah, as usual”.

When he sipped the offered tea, he realised 2 things. 1, this was actually Nuada’s chamomile tea, and 2, Nuada was giving him an amused but sympathetic tilt of his lips.

It was the kind of look that people shot off to their work friend behind annoying pricks backs, showcasing their shared pain, but silently, gleefully, gaining humour at their expense.

“You-” John huffed, a laugh startling out of him, “you asshole” he finished and he really did laugh then, watching as Nuada’s lips formed a truly devilish smile.

This was the Nuada that John liked. The one that asked daring questions, the one that brought humour to a sad situation and caught people off guard.

“Cheer up Myers; you’ll be replacing him soon the way he’s acting” Nuada advised, standing up and tidying his jacket. “Besides, we’ve got a weekend of celebrations ahead of us”.

Now that did make John smile. It’d been ages since everyone had gotten together.

It was sorely needed, as a bit of backstabbing had started among the staff and they needed to be reminded that they were a team. No one got anywhere standing on someone else’s back. Not here.

“Yeah, I think we all deserve it” John answered, looking up at Nuada from his seat. Whatever it was, Nuada was being…nice. Not just to him, but other staff as well.

Liz had mentioned the change in his attitude, attributing it to John’s presence. He’d laughed her off, but Nuada was generally nicer now.

“Come along Myers”, Nuada held out his hand and pulled him reluctantly to his feet. “Finish your tea; get back to work and _think-_” Nuada sighed blissfully, “-of the weekend. We’re nearly there”.

Leaving the break room, Nuada went over to the front of the studio. Liz was there, gesturing to Hellboy who was enrapt with her story. When she saw Nuada, she raised her hand and _waved_.

John couldn’t believe it. Maybe Nuada _was_ taking a turn for the better. Plus John felt it was a funny bonus to see Hellboys face drop into begrudging professionalism. 

The two didn’t like each other, that much was obvious. But in this business, you had to learn to work with people you didn’t like and do it professionally.

Throwing the cup in the bin, John turned towards Abe’s direction, ready to finish the day so everyone could start getting ready for the weekend and the celebrations.

If anyone had plans, they’d be quick to cancel them and John had to make sure their list was ready for when people started arguing about rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See any errors, just let me know plz

The next day, John had a list of over 300 people and a whole lot of them ringing his work phone for possible renegotiations. He’d turned it off when his phone had stopped for a few seconds of vibrating with calls.

It was Saturday, which meant he had a few hours before he was meeting Liz, Hellboy and Abe at the apartments, preparing to hand over the list to staff specifically employed for this occasion.

Soon it would all be out of his hands and someone else could deal with the masses of people for once.

There was a reason they had a list though. Someone had tried bringing in a plus 1 a few years back, who’d turned out to be press and the snap shot of them all half drunk out their minds had thankfully NOT made the front page the next day due to another celebrity break up.

His personal phone dinged with a text so he scooped it up. It was Liz, asking for the time of arrival. He text her back and finished pulling on his clothes. It was closer to smart but casual wear as he knew how these things went.

People were invited to go to the apartments for the evening, stay for the night drinks and entertainment and were encouraged to retire to their specified room.

Others used the rooms as a hotel due to its location, going out for drinks and fun in town and then dumping themselves back in the rooms to recover.

John tried not to judge, collecting his keys and heading for the door. People chose how they wanted to relax, so as long as it didn’t interfere with work, he tried not to care.

It was getting late and he planned to get a taxi down to the apartments, as he wasn’t even attempting the thought of driving, not when he knew how fast the alcohol would be flowing. He’d be lucky if he was sober enough on Monday to get into work.

Some of the unlucky few last year had been subjected to teasing for it.

John was excited though. It’d been Christmas that they’d all gotten together like this and it still filled the air with anticipation.

Locking the apartment, he hailed a taxi down on the street and got to the apartment with time to spare.

Some people were there already, dressed to impress and John hardly recognised Clay in his suit. He was surrounded by a group of men, telling them a tale that involved a lot of hand movements and jabs.

Feeling eyes on him, John turned, watching another taxi pull up and-“-Wow!-Liz!” John stammered, “You look amazing”.

She did, the lovely black dress she wore highlighting her thin shape. Her shoes dipped out the car and John automatically held a hand out for her, aiding in her graceful slide out of the seat.

“Thanks John” she answered, looking him over. “Not bad yourself handsome”.

Feeling a blush start at his cheeks, John rubbed at the tip of his nose and ducked his head. With a grunt of thanks, Hellboy rounded the other size of the taxi and slid his coat over her shoulders as if to shield her from the cold.

Liz didn’t look impressed and shrugged it off, turning it to fold over her arm. “Really Red” she demanded, causing Hellbox’s face to blanch, “What, don’t want ya getting sick!”

Casually, John turned himself away from the argument forming right in front of him.

Hearing another car, this one _much_ fancier, he tried a quick look through the rolled down window. It looked like Abe was arriving with Nuala, pointing with his hand to show her where parking was available.

John thought it was cute.

Some of the more unknowing staff had sworn up and down that nothing was going on, but John knew. Liz and Hellboy definitely knew something was there by the sly smiles they threw at Abe, waving to him as he passed.

Abe barely saw them, waving absently as the car disappeared into the underground garage.

“Is Nuada coming?” John asked, keeping his voice light but enquiring. He’d kind of been hoping to see him.

Hellboy shrugged, “Who knows with that guy! OW!”

Liz gave him a quick smack to the chest and a quiet- _be nice-_ as she shrugged her shoulder and shook her head, unsure.

They followed the crowd into the hall, taking directions from staff towards the dining room. People were taking their allocated seat, picking menus and talking amongst themselves.

John spotted Nuala with Abe opposite to her. Nuada was seated on her right, with one of the board on her other side. The seat next to Nuada was vacant and it was only as he followed the line, getting closer and closer to the head of the table that he saw his name tag on it. 

“Hey” John greeted, trying for cheerful as Nuada looked gloomy, holding his glass near his face and sipping the drink.

“Myers?” Nuada turned, expression smoothing and when he actually saw John, he turned his face, tucking a smile into his shoulder as if trying to hide it. “Ah, are they trying to make me behave by sitting me between my sister and work watchman?”

Sitting down and giving Nuala a quick smile and wave past Nuada’s shoulder, John let Nuada wait, getting himself comfy in the chair. “Now now Nuada”, John said down at the menu, looking over the options. “We all know there’s not much in this world that could make _you_ behave”.

He’d meant the show and Nuada’s antics.

He wasn’t expecting Nuada to laugh out loud, caught off guard and sliding a hand behind John’s chair instead of slapping him on the back for his nerve. John had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing as well.

Alerted by the noise, Nuala’s head flicked around to them, trying to assess _what_ Nuada was laughing at, but Nuada let the last few chuckle echo in his glass as he took another drink.

When John looked over at Nuala, she playfully narrowed her eyes at him, a smirk on her lips. “John, what have you _done_ to my brother?”

John wasn’t sure why she’d asked such an odd question, and Abe thankfully pulled her attention back before he could ask why _everyone_ thought he’d done something to Nuada.

The meal went ahead with Nuada casting John brief gleeful look, shaking his head and holding off his laughter. Perhaps John had just caught him off guard and he had a case of the giggles?

There was a speech from Nuala and Bruttenholm, each congratulating the staff for all their hard work over the years, speaking of the ups and downs of the show.

Nuada and Liz were both mentioned and were asked to stand and receive champagne bottles from awaiting staff. Gracefully Liz accepted hers, raising it up as everyone cheered, and then promptly boo’d when Hellboy pulled it out of her hands to put it on the table.

Liz made a show of pretending to be offended and got a few shouts of glee. She was well liked and waved to some of her friends before sitting back down.

When Nuada received his, he took it as if it was one of the awards he randomly got, waving to the cheering crowd and nodding his thanks to the board.

Everything went smoothly. The food was excellent, the company pleasant, and John could feel contentment slipping into his bones and quick as the alcohol into his blood stream. He wasn’t one of the most drunk there, some people already being leaving to stumble back to their rooms, but he could feel how relaxed he was becoming, his tongue drawing on conversations he usually neglected.

Liz had taken Hellboy off to the dance floor, swaying with his larger frame to the slow music. From the corner of his eye, John could _feel_ Abe gathering his courage to ask Nuala to dance. For her part, Nuala sat perfectly still, hands folded in her lap and actively engaging Abe in conversation.

All the signs were there, but John suspected Abe’s nerves was more to do with her brother sitting _right_ there than any reluctance on Nuala’s part.

Well, John could help with that.

“Nuada” John said close to Nuada’s ear for him to hear over everyone talking. “Wanna walk up together?”

Nuada moved his head –slowly- in Johns direction and John knew instantly that it hadn’t been a good idea for Nuada to crack open the champagne with whatever else he’d been drinking.

Holding back questions, John gave him a thin smile. “You alright?”

“Fi-ne” Nuada answered, sounding utterly not fine. As if to prove he was, he turned, knocking into John’s shoulder with his hand as he tried to return it to his earlier position perched behind John’s chair.

Nuala must have heard as her eyes briefly caught Johns, sympathetic and she turned, body angling to get up and assist Nuada. It made John jump, reaching around Nuada to pull him up by his other shoulder and away from the table.

It looked like they were turning for a private conversation, but John slipped Nuada’s room card out of his breast pocket and discreetly steered Nuada towards the lifts.

No one interrupted them, too busy in their little groups. Sadly John forgot to turn back and check if Abe and Nuala had finally decided on a dance or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to keep writing this but i kinda want to see where it goes....

“Joh-n” Nuada groaned, voice titled down towards the floor. He looked like he wanted to badly talk but couldn’t work out how, so John gave his back a sympathetic pat and pulled him into the lift. They were on the same floor anyways and it would be easy to get Nuada stowed away in his room before anyone could see him.

In the lift, Nuada managed to slid into John’s space, “John, I-I didn’t mean to-I’ve- ”

John shushed him, deciding it was best if he just bodily guided Nuada to his room before anyone else could catch Nuada in such an incoherent state.

At Nuada’s door, John had to settle him against the wall to stick the card in the door reader and wait for the click of the lock to disengage.

“Come on champ”, John encouraged Nuada to lean on him, “let’s get you in and get some water in you. Or coffee, that’s good too”.

Lugging Nuada into his room was hard; the man was built like a swimmer under his fancy suit. He certainly weighed more than John originally thought.

One problem however, was that with helping Nuada walk into his room and bracing his weight, he got to feel just how _toned _Nuada was. He got to smell his expensive cologne and support him when really, they were work colleagues, friendly at best.

It made him feel awkward and clammy. He shouldn’t know that about Nuada, it should have been revealed in banter or a conversation or something other than John having to take Nuada’s drunken state to his room.

He stayed with Nuada, shoving water and coffee at him and any food that they had in the fridge. And slowly, Nuada’s began to level out.

Still drunk? John wasn’t sure. Tipsy, almost definitely.

“How’re you feeling?” John hesitated, waiting in case he needed to clear out before Nuada got embarrassed.

“Fine. A headache, of course” Nuada summarised and John nodded.

“Of course”

Smiling in self defeat, Nuada flapped a hand at him and John grabbed it, helping Nuada sit up from where he’d sprawled. He sat at the edge of the couch, ready to push Nuada back if he tipped too far forward.

“So, you need anything…”John rambled, becoming unsure if he should stay now that Nuada was more alert.

His hands were still slightly uncoordinated as he pointed, or waved, towards John. Or behind him?

John turned, trying to see if there was a remote or something that Nuada would need, but Nuada’s hand caught his chin, forcibly turning his face.

He didn’t expect the kiss, jolting when Nuada’s lips touched his and, anticipating him pulling away, Nuada shifted his hand to hold onto his collar.

It felt...odd…wrong?...

“Nua-“ John disrupted the kiss for a second, trying to shake the fuzz from his brain. But opening his mouth hadn’t been the best choice, as Nuada really did take the chance, delving in and giving John one hell of a kiss.

God, even half drunk, Nuada could kiss. And John hated that he wasn’t even surprised.

What snapped him out of it was the drawn out moan –from his own mouth- that made him pull away. He stumbled back- missing dropping off the couch- and shuffled to his feet.

“John” Nuada slid closer to the edge of the couch, hand on the back where John’s arm had previously been.

“I-I’m sorry Nuada. You-you’re drunk-you-rest-you need some rest” John stammered, mortified at himself, “goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning”.

He didn’t remember leaving, ears and face burning in shame as he left Nuada there. He couldn’t think past his hands jamming his card into his own room, spilling him in and slamming it shut.

When he was safely sitting on his bed, he hung his head in his hands and tried not to imagine now very _fired_ he would be if Nuada took offense.

God, he didn’t know what was wrong with him. They’d kissed!- but a drunken kiss at that, and Nuala had seen them leave.

If things went south, John could quite easily get fired. If they went, well, as normal as it usually was, then John had just made things so _very_ very awkward at work.

Miserable and tired, John fell back into bed, still fully clothed. Thankfully, the drink had settled his head enough he slept the night away.

When morning came, far too soon, John had a second of bliss, forgetting the night’s events, and then it came back.

He turned his head into the pillow and groaned to himself pitifully. Things at work were about to get very difficult.

He washed and changed and went down to get breakfast, not thinking as he almost bumped into Nuada when he was getting tea.

For his part, Nuada looked like he’d barely slept. He nursed a cup of black coffee, sitting next to Nuala who looked perfectly comfortable, her feet in Abe’s lap in the chair across from her and possibly getting a foot rub.

John took the cowards way out and went back to the lifts, and diverted to Liz’s room.

She answered on the 10th knock; not at all please to see him.” What’d-yoou want” she slurred, bed head and a nightgown on.

But she was his friend, long before she shot to the top of the presenter list and John didn’t at all feel sorry for waking her.

“Liz” John almost hissed in his urge to _tell _her and her eyes popped open, alertness springing up.

“What’s wrong” she demanded, opening the door wider for him to come in. Hellboy was still in bed, snoring like a chainsaw and oblivious to their conversation.

Good, that was excellent. He really didn’t need Hellboy hearing this.

“Well!” Liz urged, waving him over to the couch and dropping down next to him. “Are you ok?”

John shook his head, “I-I’m not sure”.

He had to just say it, get it out like ripping off a band aid.

“I kissed Nuada!” John exclaimed-much louder than he’d thought-and Liz’s eyes bugged. Her mouth opened and she whined in a high pitch “W-hAT!”

“Ssshh!” John shushed her, glancing at Hellboys worriedly. “Yes!- I know. Now please help me fix this!”

“What” Liz reeled back as if she’d been hit, “Fix what? That guys had the hots for you since day 1 all the way through to 90”.

“No-see no” he pointed a finger at her and she flipped him off, “No Liz- it was last night. You know. Everyone was drunk. Nuada was _really_ drunk and when I dropped him off at his room…”

Raising her eyebrows, Liz lounged back on the couch and waved a hand at him. “And you kissed”.

“Bu-but he was drunk!- and I could get fired for this!” John tried harder to explain.

“For what” Liz argued, “for a one off kiss when you’d both been drinking? Nothing else happened- or else you’d have told me by now, so quit shaking in your boots!”

When John remained unconvinced, she reached over and grabbed his hand, “Johnny, please listen” she shook it, “go and see Nuada, explain to him that you had a freak out and hope things are good between you. But please trust me when I say he will _not_ be disappointed to see you”.

With the slow shake of his head, Liz huffed in annoyance. “Fine, go hide in your room then”.

She got up, pointedly flicked her hand at the door and climbed back into bed with Hellboy, For such a heavy sleeper, he turned, cutting off mid snore to cuddle into her and go right back to sleep.

John made a quick exit and went back to his room. But sitting there, hungry and worried, John only had her words and his fears to mull over.

He could put this all to rest, speak to Nuada and find out if there was trouble on the wind. Or leave and pretend all was well at work.

But a small traitorous part of his brain wanted him to go see Nuada, and he’d already left his room and tucked his card back into his pants before he’d realised what he was doing.

However, with the decision made, he pushed through the dread chasing his heals and went back down to breakfast.

Nuada wasn’t there.

Nuala and Abe were there though, sitting in the main area with some of the other staff gathered on the couches.

The only other place Nuada could have gone was back to his room. And it made his stomach squirm thinking about going back there.

He could stay down with the others, get caught up in the conversations, but…

Nuala waved a hand, obviously trying to get his attention and when he noticed her, she pointed her finger back the way he’d came. Feeling like he’d been found out, John retreated and took the lift back up to his and Nuada’s floor.

He could do this. He’d faced down a lot of things in the past and he was _not_ going to make the decision to be a coward now. He had to do this and get it out the way so he could move past it.

At Nuada’s door however, he hesitated again, before giving it a very faint knock. Quietly hoping Nuada wouldn’t hear.

But he did hear, opening the door with his shirt undone and tie in hand, and John couldn’t stop his eyes from shooting down to take in the view.

Nuada was indeed as toned as he’d thought.

“John” Nuada said, sounding confused but pleased to see him. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah-” he ripped his eyes away from the slit in Nuada’s shirt to look him in the eyes, “I just…needed to talk- but you look busy I’ll com-”

“No” Nuada stopped him, stepping back and opening the door wider. “Come in”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm slowly loosing the urge to write again so enjoy it while it lasts. I'll try to give it a push every few days. thanks for the support so far. I'm not stopping yet.

Going into Nuada’s room in the light of day was something John hadn’t expected. It made the room more open, the situation from last night feeling faint, like a dream.

For his part, Nuada followed him into the room, dropping his tie on the dresser to button up his shirt. He still left it untucked, and John tried very hard not to let his eye linger longer than appropriate.

“Its….its good to see you up and about. Any headache?” John asked, the words ‘coward’ slowly burning in his mind.

Nuada looked amused, doing the buttons on his cuffs. “No, I had some kind assistance with that”.

John’s cheeks were getting warmer and he couldn’t look Nuada in the eyes now. It was difficult, trying to work out how he was going to approach the conversation.

But again, like a band aid…

“Nuada, I- needed to talk. About last night…the-um-” He was slowly losing his nerve and Nuada just looked more amused, hands now on his hips as he waited for John patiently.

He stuttered over a few attempts to describe the situation, mouth opening like a fish, but the words- the words didn’t come and he was about ready to make an escape.

Finally, Nuada put him out of his misery. “You mean the kiss”.

_Oh god- _John squished his eyes shut and nodded, “I’m-sorry, it just kind of happened. I just- didn’t want it to affect work cos- god- we work together _so well_. I don’t want this to change things and I-I’m sorry if I’ve…upset you or-”

“No”

Again, John was stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“No” Nuada answered again, finishing with his buttons and coming closer to John in a slow menacing approach that had him 80% sure Nuada was about to hit him.

He braced for it, waiting for a shock of pain through agonising seconds. The touch of a hand gently cupping his cheek made him jolt and he opened his eyes to Nuada standing toe to toe with him.

“No John” Nuada whispered lowly into the gap between their faces. “I don’t want to forget about it. I want it to change things”.

A thumb edged down his cheekbone and towards his lip, following the cupids bow with a gentle press, Nuada’s eyes tracking it and John found himself leaning forwards, edging towards Nuada’s gravity.

“I’ve been ready to kiss you for awhile. But you’re so careful around me” Nuada hummed, closer now that his warm exhale ticked Johns upper lip.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Nuada’s mouth, watching it shape the words.

“So if you don’t mind. I’m going to kiss you again” Nuada summarised, waiting for the slow nod off John to tilt his face and do just that.

This time, John let his body move; let his arm wrap around Nuada’s waste and angle his face, opening his mouth to get Nuada deeper.

It was good. Really good, and he had to reframe from crowding Nuada. He fisted his hands in the loose back of Nuada’s shirt, the material cool and smooth underhand that he traced the dip of Nuada’s back again and again. 

His whole body felt like it was buzzing, the near manic urge throbbing under his skin to put his hands on Nuada because it felt _so good_.

Nuada broke the kiss at a frantic point, catching John out and hearing him moan, disgruntled.

“My my John Myers” Nuada hummed, licking his lips and rocking their bodies together as John hadn’t realised they’d been doing so for a while now. “You’re quite competent at that”.

The compliment made John blush and he tried to turn his head away to hide, but Nuada didn’t let him. His fingers pulled Johns jaw up before sliding around his collar and cupped his neck.

It made all the blood in Johns body slam downward and he didn’t have time to think of being embarrassed as Nuada’s breath stuttered against his lips, forcing their mouths together again.

He let Nuada suck at his tongue, pressing his own back against the push and felt the world slow, shrinking into the heat of their mouths and brush of hands.

Something hard touched the lower back of his calf and he froze, pulling out of the kiss to turn and look. Somehow, they’d managed to stumble their way to the edge of the bed.

Embarrassed, John chuckled and Nuada joined him, peppering light kisses on his lips, winding down. Nuada continued to run his hands over his shoulders, along his arms and around his back and it was _not_ helping John focus.

Reality needed to come back soon. They had work to get back to on Monday. Their lives were…

“Nuada”, John hummed, closing his eyes as Nuada cupped his head and rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks. “What’re we gonna do about this?”

“Whatever we want. No one else makes that decision for us”.

That made John look at him, catching the cautious expression on Nuada’s face. It made his heart clench and he brought his hands up, cupping Nuada’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. Anything to take that look away.

“I’m-I’m not saying no. I’m just- a bit caught off guard is all” John mumbled, “I just…didn’t expect…”

For some reason, that brought a magnificent smile to Nuada’s face and he pressed their foreheads together. But it had been a surprise. Nuada had never indicated that he liked him that way. Hell, his personal life was unknown to everyone, even his own sister.

No one knew if Nuada was that way inclined.

John had disregarded nasty comments in the past, hinting that Nuada was far too strict that he just had to be hiding something. But there was nothing. No girlfriends. No boyfriends. No one but Nuada and his career.

“We can- start slow” Nuada assured, stealing another kiss and John had to fight not to tilt into Nuada’s body again. It did bring a smile to his face, as he was quite sure slow was not making out like crazy in a room owned by the studio, ready to topple into bed.

“Yes ok” John nodded and tried to brace himself to pull away.

Nuada did it for them, stepping back and exhaling a breath through his nose. His shirt was still ok, but the collar was upturned and John felt his finger twitch.

Quietly they put themselves back together, making themselves presentable for when they left.

John felt a small bubble of fear at the idea of people from work knowing. That he wouldn’t be able to hide it. That he might _need _to hide it…

“John, if nothing else” Nuada said, throwing his jacket on, “don’t regret it. I don’t”. When he came in close, John felt his eyes start to close, meeting Nuada half way and giving his arm a gentle encouraging squeeze.

“I won’t” John agreed, following Nuada over towards the door. And the idea of stepping out, into the real world again had his stomach in knots.

“So er-” he waved a hand to the door, “do- did you wanna…date?”

When Nuada smiled, John felt something start to unwind inside, folding out like a flower as Nuada hooked a hand behind his head and kissed him again.

“John”, Nuada began, fingers idly playing with the hair behind his ear, “would you like to go on a date-” a kiss, “- with me” another kiss, “- tonight”.

By the end of it, John was ready to shove Nuada against his room door and give his a proper kiss, as the smaller ones were only good for throwing coals on the fire.

“Is that a yes?” Nuada continued, a knowing and pleased smile starting to form.

“Yes” John stumbled over his words, “yes I’d like to. Yes”

Nuada let him go and turned to open his door, ushering John out and locking it behind him. Letting his feet move him, John fought off the dazed expression. Thankfully he hadn’t left anything in his room, so he went down in the lifts with Nuada, the enclosed space tingling on his nerves as he struggled not to look too worked up.

He was going on a date. With Nuada. The terror of the BPRD. One of its head presenters.

“Do you want me to drop you home?” Nuada casually asked, the note of professional interest tinting his words. It was almost as if they hadn’t been making out 5 minutes ago.

“If-if you could please” John answered and instantly felt his cheeks flame. He couldn’t do this; he couldn’t keep this a secret. Even as Nuada cast him a sideways look, appearing utterly entertained by John’s effort, he knew he’d trip up somewhere.

They just had to get through this, say their goodbyes to the few people who would miss them and John could get home.

“John!” Liz shouted, coming over to them. When she got close enough, her eyes jumped between them, assessing for something, and John ducked his head. “Everything ok?”

“Fine Elizabeth, thank you. John here just needed a quick word with me” Nuada answered, turning to John to give his shoulder a friendly squeeze. “I’ll speak to you later”

Not sure how to escape as smoothly as Nuada had, John gave Liz a tentative smile and walkout over to meet her. She was dressed in casual clothes, the only one with common sense to be comfortable for the next day.

“Hi” John said, scuffing his shoes a bit. He didn’t know what to say now.

Liz, being wide awake and uncaring of his bull, rounded her eyes and flapped her arms at her sides. “Well” she said, “did you speak to him about it?”

Quickly, John raised a hand and glanced around. People were slowly shuffling their way out, each looking hungover and quickly facing the thought of only a single day left to enjoy before work.

“Liz, please” John urged, taking her by the arm and leading her back into the lift. When they were safely inside, Liz knocked his hand away and smacked his arm.

“Tell me you dork. Did you talk to him about it?”

Licking his lips, nervous for her reaction John answered. “Yeah, we –er- talked”.

Something must have given it away, because Liz tucked her lips in, sheer delight and joy sparkling in her eyes and she grabbed at the arm of his jacket and shook it in glee.

“Oh my god!” she crowed, “oh my god Johnny, tell me _now!”_

“There’s not much to say” John touched at his lips and Liz did not miss the action, looking ready to pounce on him to get him to talk. “I mean, yes, something _did_ happen but it-it was just” he shrugged, “we kissed”.

Her high pitched squeal of delight made his ears ring, but it was short lived as Liz wrapped her arms around him and wobbled them from side to side. “John!- I’m so happy for you!”

Yeah, John was happy for him too.

“This is so exciting” Liz said in a very high pitch, shaking her fists in front of her chest in restrained glee. “I knew it!”

The door gave a sudden ding, and then opened. They froze, Liz’s hand still clutching his arm. It was Michelle, one of Liz’s friend and part of the crew that dealt with set organisation.

“Liz” Michelle said, “What’s all the fuss about? I thought I heard your high pitched squealing”. She was also one of the worst busy bodies of the staff. She couldn’t find out. Not yet.

She looked over to John, saw his nervous expression, and smiled, “Don’t tell me you’ve stolen _another _heart now?”

“Michelle!” Liz smiled, casting her eyes to John and seeing him squirm, “I-er- was telling John some good news”

One of Michelle’s eyebrows dropped, unsure what news could be so good that she hadn’t heard it before John. “Then don’t keep me in suspense Lizzy?”

“Yeah amazing news Liz, well done, I’ll see you later” John stammered, sliding around Michelle and making it 5 feet away before he heard what Liz said.

“I’m having twins!”

The lift doors shut on Michelle’s astounded, “congratulations”, cutting off Johns utterly shocked face as he started at Liz through the closing doors.

Making it safely outside, John looked around for Nuada’s car and spotted it parked up at the edge of the road. Nuada had his window down and seemed to be either texting someone or playing a game on his phone.

John didn’t get to see, as Nuada pocketed it when he got close enough, giving him a quick smile. “Ready?”

The ride back through town was relatively quick, too early on a Saturday morning for people to bother getting out and about. It meant they made excellent time, getting to John’s place where Nuada pulled up and parked.

Hesitating and not sure why Nuada was waiting, John offered, “Did-did you need to come in? I mean it-its early, I can get you a-”

He meant to finish with coffee, but Nuada unclipped his seatbelt and swooped forward in one smooth motion, catching his mouth in a quick kiss. He drew it out, pulling John further in until the kiss was much more than a press of lips.

“hu-” John breathed, unintelligently, letting Nuada kiss him again, leaning across the handbrake to continue.

Finally, Nuada pulled back, looking appeased and not at all ready to stop. “As much as it pains me, I’ve got some shopping to do. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you with dinner later”.

Oh, John realised, struggling to keep a pleased smile off his lips. He hadn’t even thought Nuada would want to impress him. “Don’t be coy Nuada, you know I’m pretty hard to disappoint”.

Nuada slowly dropped his eyes back to John’s lips and whispered, “Oh?”

…and John had to get out this car or they were about to start round 2 of a make out session.

Giving Nuada a soft smile, John pulled the handle on the door and got out, watching Nuada as he gave him a playful glare. He waved as the car pulled out and twiddled his fingers for added effect.

When he got into the house, he stripped off his clothes and climbed right back into bed, ready to catch a few hours after the terrible sleep he’s had the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i've previously said- this is my take on the actor himself-and leans more away from Nuada's characteristics.  
I know that doesnt flow with some people, but i wanted to write it and i did.

It was a few hours later when his phone woke him. Forcing his blearily eyes open, he snagging it off his side cupboard. “-llo” He mumbled, rolling his head on the pillow to get comfy.

Time felt distant and he could guess he’d slept a few hours away with how blissed out he was. It still made waking from that state hard.

“Myers?” a familiar voice said and with his eyes still shut, John smiled. “Did I wake you? I didn’t realise you’d be asleep”.

“Its fine” John interrupted, “didn’t sleep too well the night before”

“Nothing I did I hope” Nuada replied.

It _had_ been something he’d done, that they’d done. The kiss had started a ticking time bomb, ready to blow come Monday morning when he entered work and was told he was fired for sexual harassment, or accused of taking advantage of a drunk colleague…

Now he knew it was unfounded, and he huffed down the phone, trying to clear the air. “Its fine. What’re you up to?”

“I’ve gotten everything I can think of but in my haste, forgot to ask if you were allergic to anything.”

His brain was still tired, struggling to drag some consciousness to the call, so he sat up and yawned quietly, “Nothing. Hope you’re not gone too out of your way”.

“John” Nuada sighed, but changed tactic, “I’ll see you later. Is 6 ok?”

They agreed the details and said their goodbyes.

Now all John had to do was get himself up out of bed, work up the energy to get a shower, get his clothes and keys and get a taxi to Nuada’s. When he laid it out like that, the tasks felt easier, much simpler to talk himself into throwing the duvet off and getting up.

Nears 2 hours later, John had done all those things. He’d combed his hair, picked out one of his nicer shirt and jackets and was stuck at his front door, nerves wriggling in his stomach.

He’d not been on a date in ages. Like, a really long time. And he was nervous. Because Nuada was really out of his league. Like shockingly.

A car honked pointedly outside and John frowned. His house was last on the line, so it could only mean it was for him. But he hadn’t gotten around to calling the taxi yet.

Maybe Nuada had known he’d get cold feet, as when John parted his curtains, the bentley was sitting innocently at the end of his drive, engine idling and Nuada facing straight ahead. He was wearing sunglasses, angling his head away from plain view, attempting to go unnoticed by the public.

He was a well known face, popular if their rating were anything to scream about, and they were.

Quickly, John made his way outside, locking his door behind him and giving Nuada a cautious wave.

Nuada leant over, pulling the handle to open his door and John jumped in before anyone else on his street could notice the expensive car outside his house and start to wonder who it belonged to.

“Thanks, I didn’t know you wanted to pick me up” John said, pulling his seat belt on as Nuada pulled away.

“I wanted to” Nuada answered, the ‘_to see you sooner’_ seemed to hang in the air and John felt a little less nervous now.

Nuada wanted to do this. He’d asked for the date. So really, what was there to be nervous about…

His nerves were mostly settled when they got back to Nuada’s apartment and Nuada pulled the car into the adjoining building, casting John a smirk as he pulled the handbrake. 

Quietly, John laughed to himself and shook his head at Nuada as they slipped out the car. “You know, you’re not a smooth as you think” John taunted, following Nuada to the lifts that would take him up to his apartment.

“Nonsense. Just last week Ann Hathaway complimented my smoothness” Nuada answered, a broad grin across his face. He seemed to be enjoying the banter so John turned and let Nuada see the eye roll.

“She complimented the smoothness of how you slipped in the question about her spat with her last director”

“Who was an ass, by the way” Nuada finished, smile drooping. “Lots of actors deal with hard headed fools. I think it’s fair that it be aired. And if it helps the ratings…”

They stepped out onto Nuada’s floor, the corridor painted in light blues with glass features, and John felt his shoulders relax.

Matching the grin on Nuada’s face, John followed him in.

The apartment was furnished nicely and John had a moment to run his eyes over everything. It had soft whites and sandy beiges for wall and floor colours. From where he stood, a sofa sat just off centre to the TV, looking sinfully plump.

There was a table to the left nearly pressed against the wall, set for two with a plain white cloth cutting a strip across the length and two wine glasses at the centre.

“Did you want me to hang your jacket?” Nuada softly spoke, watching John look around. He didn’t seem upset or offended that John had been eyeing his things. 

In response, John quickly slipped off his jacket and handed it over. With his jacket now gone, John tidied his shirt up as Nuada left, pressing down the sides and length so it wasn’t misshaped or creased. When Nuada came in, the butterflies in his stomach went a little crazy.

Nuada, as usual, looked great. He’d managed to pull off a pale yellow shirt that, shockingly, highlighted his tan and made the blue of his eyes seem lighter. It was almost sinful that he’d rolled up the cuffs, the material tight over his forearms.

It was the kind of outfit that made you look twice to confirm _why_ your mouth had suddenly gone dry.

“So, you must be starving. I’ve managed to make gong bao chicken, and even made a dessert” Nuada proclaimed, heading towards his little kitchen. Without being invited, John trailed after Nuada.

In the kitchen, something smelled great.

“Take a seat, I’ll bring it over”

Following Nuada’s head nod towards the set up table, John took one of the seats. It was a little awkward, watching Nuada work around the counter, pulling his food out and gathering plates.

It made him shift nervously, trying to not so watch Nuada as closely as he ran his fingers along the edge of the table, drumming his finger silently.

Turning, he forced himself to look around. He saw framed pictures of Nuada’s family, one of him winning an award, arm around Liz’s shoulder and her face contorted in glee. Nuala was in a few, younger and softer in her face, no less stunning as she posed with an older man in her graduation photo.

But that was all to see, so he turned back to Nuada, who was…watching him. And it made John freeze.

“John” Nuada mumbled, slowly coming closer. “It’s just dinner, nothing more. I don’t want to make you nervous over this”

If only it were that simple.

Trying to ease the moment, John gave him a twitching smile, but it only made Nuada’s look turn regretful, like he’d done something to make John feel like this.

“It’s not-that” John half lied, and then changed tactic. He rolled his shoulders and turned more in his chair, giving Nuada his full focus.

“It’s not that” John repeated, stronger this time. “Its…I’m just nervous. It’s a date, and it’s been awhile since anyone’s asked”.

He felt self-conscious over that fact, but pushed on.

“I-I kinda didn’t want to mess things up”. Nothing more could be said, but now John was struggling not to lose his nerve the longer Nuada remained silent.

The only hope he got, was Nuada’s face, his expression lifting, looking pleased now as his hand came up and bravely stroking the side of Johns face.

“I see” Nuada half whispered, finger brushing at the edge of John’s ear, “then their loss is my gain”.

That caught John off guard and he chuckled, hand coming up over Nuada’s to rest at his wrist, holding him there.

After too short seconds, Nuada let him go and slipped out of the hold, going to the kitchen and plating the food.

Now John could smell it, fragrances bursting into the air and making his hunger almost ravenous. He hadn’t really eaten, knowing he was coming to a meal. The smell of the food was making his mouth water.

Nuada served them each a good portion of the food and gave them both water to sip between the meal.

They managed some small talk between bites, mostly work related or about Liz. Nuada had to hold a hand up, stopping John in his retelling of Liz’s pregnancy remark as he tried not to choke with laughter.

It only made John force down his own mouth full so_ he _didn’t end up the one choking.

They laughed at each other over it, and John was really beginning to get the sense that Nuada had a very dry but killer sense of humour. He’d caught John with one too many well worded jokes that John would have missed if only for the pause.

“And for dessert” Nuada announced and placed two plates of chocolate waffles down on the table. Each was topped with raspberries and two scoops of vanilla ice-cream, decorated with lines of chocolate and caramel sauce.

It tasted fantastic and John really had to hold off on his happy food noises and when he glanced to Nuada, he looked utterly pleased with himself.

“You did _not_ make this” John argued when they’d finished the food, wiping his mouth on the napkin.

His belly was full and Nuada had placed a bottle of wine on the table, the cork pulled with ease and glasses half full.

“I’ll have you know I am an excellent chef” Nuada assured him, handing him his glass and moving to the couch where they could sit more comfortably. “It’s a secret to stop random friends and family stopping by to steal my time”.

Settling on the couch, Nuada relaxed back. His shoes had long since been kicked off and he’d tucked one leg under him so he could face John, looking at him with such serene calm.

“We all know you’re a workaholic Nuada. I also know it was you who broke the staff room microwave” John laughed, tipping his glass to finish off his drink. Glancing past the base, he caught the edge of Nuada face, hand covering a wide and cheeky grin and he couldn’t stop his own from taking over.

He felt good. He was warm and relaxed and Nuada had a hand on his left knee, resting it patiently there and waiting for John to reject or leave it. John left it alone, and bent to refill his drink.

“So, what are we doing Monday then?” John asked, leaning back into the couch.

For his part, Nuada actually looked confused. “I -don’t know. Did you want me to pick the next date?”

John’s brain actually halted for a second, not following his trail of thought. He’d meant work. What would they do, who would they tell. But this-was better.

It meant a second date. Another chance to sit and relax and get closer, get to know each other better and-

“-Yes!” John’s mouth answered in a snap and Nuada’s confused look continued, like he was now catching on that maybe John had meant something else. “Yes, I meant, sure, yes definitely another date”.

John clamped his mouth shut before any more yes’s could tumble out. God yes he wanted another date with Nuada. He wanted to sit with him for hours, soak in this soft and comfortable feeling, on his couch and talk and talk until he knew Nuada inside out.

Now Nuada’s face looked soft, like maybe he was realising. “John” Nuada whispered, and it felt like a break in the storm when he leant over and kissed him.

Rational thinking was hard, so John was grateful he didn’t spill his drink over himself but managed to push it onto the table.

Nuada had finished his long ago, the glass lost somewhere as he crawled up closer, kneeling over John and kissing him. Hands cupped his face, turning him to draw out the kiss and John actually moaned.

And abruptly, Nuada pulled back.

The suddenness of the stop made John’s heart stutter and the throbbing of his lips that much more noticeable. He looked up at Nuada, scared to see rejection. But it was Nuada who looked worried, patting gently at John’s chest to reorganise the bunched mess he’d made.

“Sorry I-I didn’t mean to get carried away” Nuada panted, “Just…just…”

John could hear the gentleness in Nuada’s voice; see the reluctance to ruin it creasing his face, and John had to interrupt it because he really wanted to kiss away that look.

He pulled him back down, hand behind Nuada’s head and lying back so Nuada covered him. A hand landed next to his head as Nuada found his balance, pushing into the kiss and exhaling noisily. It made John’s blood hum at the sound and he pushed up, pressing his chest up against Nuada’s and chasing the little noises Nuada was struggling to hold back.

It took a while, but gradually, they managed to slow the kiss, letting their lips break apart longer and longer until Nuada rested his forehead against Johns, eyes closes and breathing into his space.

“You -“, Nuada licked at his lips, humming. “You are a very good kisser”.

The compliment made John smirk, shifting under Nuada’s weight to get comfy. “Thanks. You’re pretty good yourself”.

It was a struggle not to stroke the length of Nuada’s thigh, the muscle tense with holding himself above John. It seemed too forward and John didn’t want to push in case he went a little too far with boundaries.

Nuada still had his eyes shut but asked, “I’m just throwing this out there. And I’m not kicking you out nor am I expecting anything. But you’re welcome to stay tonight if you wish”.

The thought of staying the night was kind of intimidating. He really liked Nuada, and they’d been close to grinding on the couch, but staying meant sex. And John…wasn’t ready to jump too far ahead of themselves.

“A-” John started, stopped, and lent up to kiss Nuada once. “I--another time?” He asked, trying to distract Nuada from thinking John was rejecting the notion altogether.

Maybe they’d get to that stage of the relationship one day. But for now, John followed Nuada as he sat up, holding back an apology as Nuada held his hand, reassuring him.

“It’s alright. As I said John, I wasn’t expecting anything tonight. It was fantastic having you” Nuada explained, running a delicate finger along Johns jaw when John didn’t react. “And its also near midnight….”

Startled, John looked towards the kitchen, where an oval white clock hung. The dials all pointed up.

“Let me call you a cab. No buts. It’s a service that holds discretion at heart and I’ll at least know you got home safe”.

Leaving John on the couch, Nuada went to get his phone. It didn’t stop the disappointment from setting in. He hadn’t meant to ruin the moment, hadn’t wanted Nuada to rush off like John had been insulted.

It took a few minutes for Nuada to call the cab, leaving John to pick up his jacket at the door.

John wasn’t familiar with the cab company, but Nuada went in the lift with him back down towards the foyer. The quickness of his leaving was making his nerves jump, eager to speak to Nuada but quietly terrified that Nuada might change his mind about that 2nd date. 

However, as soon as the lift doors shut, Nuada pulled him into another kiss, this one soft and quick.

“I’ll see you on Monday” John faintly heard the dinging, counting down floors. “We’ll do business as usual and I’ll call you later to sort out the details?”

Nuada was still pressed close and the doors would be opening soon, so John quickly nodded, heart in his mouth as Nuada stepped back _just _as the doors opened.

Outside, a black cab was waiting with the interior lights off. It looked suspicious with the logo on the side but no number or name displayed.

Nuada didn’t come out, but waved to John as he climbed in the back. Anxiously, he gave the driver his address and buckled himself in, watching Nuada’s building fade in the distance.

When he got home, he tried to ask how much it was and the driver waved him off.

“No thank you sir. This is a prepaid service. Have a nice night”

John didn’t even have the chance to tip, so he thanked the man and got out, walking to his door and got inside. It seemed the driver had been waiting for him to get in safe, as the car turned around in the darkened street and quietly pulled away.

It really was discreet.

John text Nuada a quick thanks for the night and the cab ride, adding a quick ‘see you on Monday’ to show he wasn’t chickening out.

When Monday came, his nerves were shot. He’d dressed in such a hurry he’d ended up with two different socks on and just barely made it into work on time.

Thankfully, he didn’t have a chance to dwell on his worries about his date or Nuada, as Abe pulled him into a quick meeting on how to fix schedule clashes and advertising intervals.

It was mid afternoon before John grabbed his sandwich from the staff room and got cornered by Liz near the kettle, a half made tea waiting to be finished.

“Well?” Liz demanded, her hands waving quick like she wanted to shake John. “Did you do anything? Did you see each other- did you-” Liz went on, her tone going breathy and high pitched with excitement.

“Liz!” John tried to interrupt, stirring hot water and his tea bag. “Yes ok!- yes I went out with him”

“Oh my god!” Liz hissed in joy, fist clenched at chest height like she was struggling with the sheer amount of glee she was feeling. “I love this- so- much. Now tell me what you did!”

For a few minutes, they sat at the small table in the break room, whispering quickly between themselves and falling silent when they thought they heard someone coming.

It was embarrassing that Liz was so invested in his relationship, but John’d known her for years and had been there for her bout of romance with Hellboy. The excitement also rested around the fact that no one really knew much about Nuada outside work.

Was he funny? Was he serious? Was he a good date? What was he like?

John answered as quickly and quietly as he could. He didn’t want anyone hearing this. It was private and Liz knew to keep it hushed.

When Clay and his team came in, Liz was already out of her seat, loudly saying her goodbyes before anyone could think about why she’d been in there. Quick and professional.

It made John feel slow, finished the scraps of his food and leaving, accepting the friendly greetings from Clay and his friends. Everyone knew John as he’d been the one to fix most of Manning’s issues early on. It only made John more accessible when he’d been placed on Nuada duty.

When he stepped out, Abe was rushing towards him, a clip board in the air and-

“Someone get Myers!” A familiar voice shouted, and it was like he’d never left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry- life slowed me down.

“Someone get Myers!” A familiar voice shouted and then he saw the owner, Manning storming past and into the break room like he was about to rip the door off its hinges. He pulled violently at his neck tie as the door shut and John could hear him inside, ranting about something.

“John!” Abe urged, thrusting the clipboard into his chest, “Manning changed a time slot, we’ve got to get the scheduled advertising break in the next 3 minutes, Liz seems to be turning green and Nuada is- is…”

John followed Abe’s nervous look to the set front, where Nuada and Liz were finishing off their segment. From where he was, John could see Liz was stiff, hand delicately over her stomach and a fake professional smile plastered on.

Nuada sat tense next to her, his knee’s angled towards her without outright showing any concern, the same professional smile in place.

Feeling his heart give a sickening thud and unease crept in, he jolted into action. Feet moving as fast as he could, he waved to the side stage hands, using hand signals to wind down. Each of the two teams gave sharp nods, all eyes shooting back to the front as Liz and Nuada said their farewells and a brief intro for their next surprise guest.

Rapidly, John circled his finger to camera’s one, two and thee and the team flicked theirs off, the light going dim and put to an idle stance.

Faintly, John could sense a timer starting in his head. They had 3 minutes to get Liz back into working order, stop Nuada from going nuclear, get everyone back into position and Manning back at the helm.

“Liz” John rushed to her and knelt, “what’s wrong?”

For her part, Liz was already waving him off, but she wasn’t looking at him, her hand still on her stomach. “It’s nothing, just a bit queasy. I’ll last the day, don’t worry”.

Biting his bottom lip, John glanced at Nuada, who was also arched over her to the left, hand clutching the edge of the chair like he bodily wanted to walk her off to her trailer.

“Elizabeth” Nuada started, “you are not ok. Do not suffer for fools like Manning”.

“What about Manning” John whispered, trying to keep their little circle close. They had 2 minutes and 40 seconds left.

“He was gesturing for her to ‘sit up’ during our midmorning bit” Nuada hissed, “that fool can obviously see she was doing her bit just fine”.

As Nuada was building himself up, John felt feet thud behind him and knew Hellboy had arrived.

“Lizzy?” Hellboy asked from behind John, leaning in again. “You ok fire cracker?”

Now it was time for John to step out. He slid to his feet and let Hellboy take his place, placating Liz and offering her a large hand, nodding along to whatever she was saying. For his size, Hellboy could be gentle. But only for Liz.

Going back to the kitchen, John made up a cup of green tea in record time and turned to Manning, who still looked puffed up with hot air. He was the only one left in the break room and didn’t realise he was sat like a toddler who was fuming in the corner.

“Sir, you’re needed back on the front” John explained, walking towards Manning as he stood, “did you need anything?”

For his part, Manning _was_ listening, arms still folded but it looked like Clay’s team had heard all the ranting he had. “Yes, I want a double cappuccino with a shot of bourbon, but as that can’t happen, get me my coffee and something to eat that won’t sticky up my hands. That donut last time was a disaster”.

Manning was still talking as he went out the door, so John followed him out, offering the green tea to Abe with a finger point to Liz. Abe rushed off with his offering and John snagged the arm of a free worker.

“Grab Manning’s coffee please and_ don’t_ put anything in it. Are the scones still left in the catering truck?”

The younger man looked put out for being caught not working but reluctantly took the order, nodding to John about the food. “Should be some left Johnny. Did you want anything yourself?”

“No thanks Mike”, John answered, already diverting to the truck. It was well stocked and was onsite for multiple on call food demands, as having a kitchen that moved with them worked.

He thanked the two teens who ran the front as they folded up two jam and cream scones and gave them to him without pause.

By the time he’d handed off the food to Manning, Liz had perked up, her green tea on the table and Nuada actually looked to be tolerating the introduction of their ‘guest’.

Feeling something hard jab him in the lower rib, John turned to pull the offered clipboard off Abe, who looked harassed. “Thanks Abe, so what’s this about a time slot being moved?”

The rest of the day went on pretty uneventful. Abe had gone over the changes, snuck off to get them coffee’s and then went into great detail about Nuada and Manning’s unadvertised sparing match.

Manning had indeed been making finger and hand motions to Liz about sitting up while she struggled like a champ through her nausea and Nuada had, while filming, laughed to the viewing audience about how upper management didn’t seem to know how hard their jobs were.

It had sparked a startled laugh between the two presenters, Liz providing the helpful chuckle to keep the moment light. It was something that randomly happened, where presenters gave a little lip and the audience loved it.

It just meant that Manning was now in a snit about it and everyone else behind set would get some of the backlash.

Now, it came time for the closing line, the two presenters thanking Tom Lee Jones for his guest appearance, Liz taking over most of the talking as Nuada withheld anymore scathing questions.

While the actor walked off, staff thanking him for his appearance and Manning rushing over for the cherry on top, Liz was scooped up by hellboy and Nuada was left alone, tugging at his collar and pressing fingers to his temples.

“Nuada, you ok?” John stepped up closer, now that everyone was rushing to get the set shut down for the night. 

“Fine” Nuada waved a hand at him but didn’t raise his head or stop pressing his fingers in, “just a headache”.

Well, this was something not uncommon and John had dealt with it plenty of times. And he did so again, gently leaning down to Nuada’s level. He gave a tired smile, and said softly, “Come on champ, let’s get you to your trailer. You can get some aspirin and get out of the bright light for a bit. Hmm?”

When he’d finished, there was a slow smile creeping along Nuada’s mouth and he was turning his face down to try and hide it.

“Still on Nuada watch are you?” Nuada mumbled, and started to move, rising with John and idly walking towards the trailers.

John didn’t answer or didn’t look up, but he could tell that too long in the seat meant actors and presenters could get overheated and light sensitive. It didn’t help that sometimes, the gang on lighting liked to mess with Nuada.

They got to Nuada’s trailer fine, the people around them slowly thinning. Give it another 30 minutes and John summarised that the place would be deserted.

“Really John, I’m fine. I think we’ll have to reschedule our little talk” Nuada climbed in and, for a second, John hovered. He wasn’t sure Nuada wanted him in his space but Nuada made the decision for him when he left the door open.

Stepping in, it was blissfully quiet, dark and chilled. The trailer had been sat empty all day and Nuada was now laid out on the couch; hand over his eyes as he gently massaged his temples.

Feeling sympathetic, John went to the sink, filled a glass with water and grabbed the aspirin bottle out of the top draw. He made sure to walk quietly, moving around and pushing things into order as Nuada sat in his pitiful heap and sipped his water.

“It’s not Nuada duty you know” John finally answered the question from earlier. “It’s just…something I do”.

When he looked over, Nuada had sat himself up and was still rubbing his temple, but he was smirking at John, peeking through his fingers. It was a cheeky look and it made John grin.

“How’re you feeling?” John dropped the dishcloth on the side and went to Nuada on the couch, taking the other seat.

Rolling his shoulders, Nuada shrugged stiffly. “Tension headaches are annoying. My shoulders and neck are still stiff. It should pass in the next few hours”.

Something brave rumbled in Johns chest and he offer his hand, “did you need to-I could try to-help?”

From the side look Nuada threw him, neither of them had been expecting John to offer a shoulder massage.

Nuada considered it for a few seconds and John thought maybe he was about to say no, but Nuada came to a decision, nodded, and turning his back fully to John. He was only in his shirt, so it glided nicely underhand when John set his hands to Nuada’s shoulders, gently working on the tense muscles.

Nuada’s back stayed straight through the first few seconds, slowly relaxing as John pressed and rolled his hands over his shoulders, running his fingers up to the taut length of his neck.

And for John, it was a very slow torture. He tried his best to be gentle and ignore the blissful gasps Nuada was letting out. It was distracting and it made John keep going, wanting to selfishly hear more.

It was Nuada that stopped him though after only a few minutes, hand rising and settling over Johns.

“John, that’s fine for now. Thank you”

Not knowing how to reply, John let his hands slide off, resting between his legs. He was feeling self conscious now, not sure why he’d offered in the first place and uncertain how to take Nuada’s still turned back. 

“Its- not a problem” John stuttered, “Did- I mean- I hope it helped-”

He’d meant to get up after that. Try to break the awkward atmosphere, but Nuada used his right hand to reach back and grip John’s thigh. And John froze. It wasn’t a painful grip, but it held intent.

“It helped. A lot”

The clipped wording made John edge closer, resting a hand on Nuada’s lower back. _Had he hurt him_? Nuada didn’t look hurt. In fact, Nuada looked to have enjoyed it. Perhaps too much?

“Nuada” John whispered behind Nuada’s neck, watching the responding shiver and feeling it travel down to his hand. It made the blood in his veins throb and the need to crowd closer grow.

He shouldn’t be pushing this. It was too close to work, someone could bang on the door any minute.

It was Nuada who moved; straightening himself out and pushing _back_ into John’s space, letting John encircle him in his arms and run his hands along his chest.

It brought them closer than ever before and John was mentally trying to enjoy and take it all in. Nuada was a line of muscle under his hands, a thin waist and light abs that quivered when John ran his hands along them.

He made no conscious decision to kiss along Nuada’s neck. He just felt the change when Nuada breathed a gasp up into the air, leaning his head back onto Johns shoulder.

It felt good, circling his hands along Nuada’s chest and stomach, rolling with Nuada as he arched into it.

“God Nuada” John gasped. The situation had gotten out of hand and he was losing his mind, the roll of Nuada against him making his breath come faster.

In response, Nuada turned his head on John’s shoulder and finally kissing him. This wasn’t like all the ones before. This was sloppy and wet, Nuada panting into his mouth and getting a hand in his hair to hold him in place.

Feeling his brain zing and go offline, John followed the roll of Nuada’s body as he pressed back, kissing as best he could and running his hands up and down along Nuada.

The rocking of Nuada’s hips was coming closer to John’s lap, Nuada set on a goal of grinding them together. And John knew if he did, he was about to lose it in his pants.

“Ah-” John gasped, having only a second to try and make his brain work; “Nu-” he was roughly pulled back in, crushing their lips together. “Nuada, alr-alright. Ok-ok-_Oh god_-”

Nuada had reached his lap and had not stilled when he’d met Johns hard on, firmly dipping into him and forcing John to bite back a loud moan.

“Ok-ok wait waitwait”, John chanted and Nuada slowed considerably, accepting that this wasn’t going any further.

Wiping his brow, John tried to control his panting and let a laugh escape. “You’re a devil” he reprimanded Nuada was grinning again but, John saw the hand over his lap, covering himself.

Clearly, he’d been enjoying it too.

“Thank you for the help John. And I’d like to meantion….you’d better _not_ be doing this for anyone else”

That made John bark out a laugh and give Nuada a hand to sit up. With Nuada now upright, John stood, getting out of reach so the temptation wasn’t there. It didn’t help that he saw how open Nuada’s shirt was now, looking like he’d been appreciating his access and had somehow managed a few buttons in his daze.

Following his eyes, Nuada reached up and touched his neck. It looked vulnerable, and John wanted to touch him. Badly.

Not minding it was undone, Nuada did up the buttons and straightened the collar, sitting back to give John a truly devilish smirk. “Enjoy that, did you?”

It brought heat to John’s cheeks and he nodded, glancing down at his feet and only hearing Nuada stand.

“Come along then, lets get ourselves home. We’ll sort out our business another time”

He didn’t touch John, which he was faintly thankful for.

They went out and sure enough, everyone had gone. It made the walk to their cars less embarrassing.

Before he could escape and start worrying about the implications, Nuada called his name.

“Don’t over think it John” The statement was carried with a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow”.

He sounded as serious as John had ever heard him. Just like the time they’d had Oprah on the show. That moment had provided one of their highest views and really cemented them into the high ranks of TV shows.

“Ok” John answered, “I’ll see you tomorrow”.

They left in their cars, each turning in different directions and John didn’t know if that was a metaphor or just a prophesy of how their lives were about to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. I'm losing my writing urge again. The chapters are done, i just need to wrap this fic up now. Still plent more to come.

He had trouble sleeping that night. Each dream was filled with images of Nuada’s back under his hands. The sounds had echoed in his dreams and when he’d woke, he was tangled in his sheets.

It was too hot. The air not enough to cool him and he’d ended up getting out of bed 2 hours earlier than he wanted. He’d had to relieve some of the ‘tension’ in the shower, feeling like a teen when it didn’t last long.

It just meant he looked sleep deprived for work. Not something he needed Nuada seeing.

He got a coffee and got dressed for the day, going into work earlier than normal. When he parked up, there was only 1 car in the lot, and it was one he didn’t recognise. Ignoring it, he went inside.

The cleaning crew was there, hard at work getting the sets clean and floors mopped. Some waved to him with puzzled faces but left him to his business.

It took another hour before people started trickling in, and John had their cups out and the kettle filled to the brim, ready for their tired trudge to the staff room.

He got a few murmured mornings, happy smiles and grateful pats from his team as they all settled, getting in a few quick sips before the day really started.

The morning started with a familiar male voice shouting “Myers!” in a pissed off tone. Everyone’s heads turn to him, confused as to what was going on now. But it was a regular enough occurrence, between Manning and Nuada; John hadn’t heard his name used so much in his life.

He tossed the rest of his coffee down the sink and left to see who was shouting for him now.

Perhaps he should have waited, should have listened harder to the aggressive note in the call. Maybe he wouldn’t have walked into-

“Get him out of here!”

“Hey I’m not doin anythin wrong!” a younger voice retorted and John quickened his pace.

When he came out into the waiting area, Manning was wagging his finger in the face of a twenty something guy, who looked more like a college student than employee.

Around his neck, John saw the ‘visitor’ ID and froze. He had a moment to flash back about the last time a reporter got in, how they’d had to shut everything down and-

“Hey!”

The startled shout got his attention so he forced himself forward, trying to quickly intervene before it got out of hand.

“Can I help anyone?” He cautiously asked.

Currently, Manning was in a tug of war with the student, both of them holding onto a small cardboard sheet.

They both turned to stare at him, faces equally filled with rage.

“This weirdo is trying to steal my autograph!” the student cried. -“He’s here to steal from the set!” Manning shouts back.

It devolves from there, the two refusing to give up their hold on- when John steps closer to look- cardboard print out of the cast and crew, with signatures scrawled all over it.

Jesus Christ, John thought, the student _was_ a fan. And no doubt he would have quite a tale to tell when he leaves.

They didn’t need this blasted over social medias, talk of a fan being attacked by the head _producer _ no less. 

“Hi, I’m John Myers, assistant producer!”

This snaps them both out of their tug of war, Manning turning his enraged expression to John, ready to remind him of _his_ own position. 

It gave John a chance to put his hand over the autograph, “Now can you both let go while I sort this out?”

They didn’t react, unsure how to take him. And it allowed John to tug the picture out of both their grips and step back.

Glancing down at it, John could tell it was an old picture, some staff who’d left at the sidelines of the picture. It had so many signatures that several faces were obscured.

Clearly, they’d been collecting autographs for years.

“Wow”, John forced himself to smile, trying to deflate the angry puffed up figures, “This is a good picture. 2011 by chance?”

The student wavered, clearly wanting to stay pissed, eyeing Manning with a side sneer, “Yeah, my dad started it. Been trying to finish it for years. Now can I have my picture back **and** this asshole away from me”.

Manning’s mouth opened and John thrust the picture back at the kid and slid to Manning’s side. He pressed a hand over his chest and wrapped his arm around Manning’s back, turning him on the spot and pushing. “Why don’t you go now? I’ve got this”.

John had never dismissed Manning before, but if he stated he was the producer…they’d be no rectifying this.

For a terrible moment, Manning dug his heels in, but grumbled a few swearwords under his breath and left.

“Whose that asshole, I’m telling security to punt his ass back-”

“-It doesn’t matter. I’d like to apologise, it’s not often fan’s are allowed on sets. We’ve had trouble in the past about the press sneaking in. But-you-you must have called in a favour for this?” John laughed awkwardly.

“Well yeah, my dad’s best friends with one of the board”. The kid replied in such an offhand manner that John swallowed his pitiful eep.

“Oh” he croaked, trying not to choke on his tongue and kept the terror of his face. “Is that Mr Cathedral?”

Faintly, John remembers the car that’d beat him to work. It had to be one of the board, coming to set to let the kid gather as many signatures as he could. And Manning had berated him, threatened him and tried to take said signatures.

His chest was feeling tight and he had to breathe out slowly through his nose.

“Yeah?” The kids face was slowly losing its anger, taking on a foreign confused and weary expression. “Are you ok? You look kinda pale”

Internally, John congratulated him on being such a good person. Externally, he forced a smile.

“Yes” he answered, opening his arm towards the front set entrance. “Why don’t I show you around?”

2 hours later, the student had happily forgotten about Manning as John had introduced him to Nuada and Liz, who’d both agreed to sign the picture –under John’s urgent facial expressions- and had left the set, autograph picture now fully complete.

He’d thanked John on his way out, security accepting the visitor ID badge back graceful and walked him out.

“Phew” John breathed, wiping off his clammy forehead. He’d had to supervise the kid, walking him in a wide berth around Manning and ensuring the two didn’t come into contact again.

It had burned 2 hours of his much needed time, but it had hopefully diverted bad press.

“Myers!”

Angrily, John exhaled harshly though his nose and turned, walking rapidly to the front of the set, where-yep- he was needed.

“Yes sir!”

Manning didn’t seem to like his tone, as he eyed John for a few seconds, waiting for the usual apology. When none came, he shrugged off his jacket and threw it into his seat.

“Where’ve you been? Nuada’s been an absolute nightmare. And what happened with the brat”

He looked to be on a roll so John fought to keep his face neutral and sighed.

“Lukas, the ‘Brat’ as you put it, was Mr Cathedral’s godchild. He was invited to set”

Manning’s mouth twisted down on itself, displeased with the answer as he struggled with his sleeve buttons. “Oh, did you apologies on my behalf then?” he asked, not even bothering to look at John.

For a second, John actually felt his mouth open and shut, rage flash in his vision hot white. Manning couldn’t be that cocky, that much of a pri-

“John”

Very delicately, a hand touched his lower back, cautious in its pressure as if testing if he would turn and snap.

It was Nuada. It was always Nuada. It was like he’d developed a built in radar for when John was either about to blow his lid or curl into a ball of despair.

And he was glaring at Manning in a low and angry way, as if he knew just what John had done. How much time had been wasted because Manning was an asshole and John was the ‘fixer’.

“Not this again Nuada!” Manning grumbled, grabbing up his coat and flicking it out before sliding his arms quickly into the arms. “Not tonight. I’ve got important plans and I won’t have my mood soured by your antics”.

-and that was….that was too much.

From the corner of his eye, John could see Nuada’s face slowly growing stiff, anger tensing the edges of his jaw. But he held onto his temper. Shockingly. And John didn’t know what to do.

Normally, this was the part where he stepped between the two, one reaching for the other as if distance was the only thing stopping them from throwing punches.

Very, very slowly, Nuada dragged his disgusted stare from Manning, who seemed fixated on sorting his jacket just so, and turned to John. 

Nuada’s hand was still on his back, and it made his breath stutter, startled when he realised how slow Nuada had gravitated into his space.

They were pretty much breathing each other’s air.

“Now that much of your time has been wasted”, Nuada started, letting his eye flick annoyingly to Manning and then back, “Elizabeth was asking after you. I’d also like a word”.

They heard Manning scoff but he didn’t add anything, just picked up his briefcase and left.

As soon as he was off set, it was as if the staff collectively sighed between themselves.

His anger was still fresh, hidden behind his clenched teeth and ready to go see what chaos it would cause for Manning. Maybe John could switch out his drink, mess with the screws in his seat, get-

“Ignore it for now. Come with me”.

Unconcerned about whatever he’d seen on Johns face, he turned and lead the way.

Liz was waiting for him when they both arrived, sat next to Hellboy with one of his massive arms around her shoulder. She was in the middle of telling Abe something, but she took one look at them, at John, and her face froze.

Her smile was struggling to stay, her eyes jumping from John to Nuada. “Everything ok?”

“No” John half growled but didn’t elaborate, throwing himself into one of the surrounding seats. He half turned his head, looking to see where Nuada was….and saw him right behind his select chair, one hand on the back rest.

John froze, and no one said anything about it. If anything, one quick nervous look at his friends showed they weren’t even looking at them, their eyes jumping between them in silent conversation.

“Manning has been causing trouble again” Nuada elaborated and Liz’s lips thinned, top teeth digging into the bottom lip.

“He’s the worst sometimes” Liz agreed and John felt some of his anger slide away. Venting with Liz always helped.

“He had a go at Mr Cathedrals ‘guest’. One of his friend’s kids. And I had quite a bit to do before Monday. Now I’ll have to come in early and sort the listings” John explained, eyes falling on Abe. “Sorry for leaving it to you Abe. I didn’t expect anything to come up”.

For his part, Abe self-consciously waved his hand, but it wasn’t a forgiving gesture. It said, ‘please don’t do it again’.

“Something needs to be done about that guy!” Hellboy declared and it snapped everyone’s focus to him. “Why the hell hasn’t the board fired him yet?”

John sighed. He knew _why_ they hadn’t fired him. Good ratings. Good press. Good news all around.

Why would they fire the one guy who claimed that was all because of him?

Never mind what the rest of them did.

Tiredly, John rubbed a hand through his hair and slouched forward. The conversation was just making him frustrated and depressed.

Some days were better than others when dealing with Manning, but times like these, when _everyone_ was feeling it. It was hard to deal with.

“Well, I think we all know what this means?” Nuada piped up from behind John and he turned, glancing over his shoulder.

Even at the end of a long day, Nuada always looked good. The top buttons of his white shirt had been opened, and it showed off his tanned neck. It was distracting and he was tired, getting to the point of not caring if someone noticed.

“Drinks!”

As one, the group cheered and _that_ brought a smile to Johns face.

It was the weakened. They’d have time to deal with whatever state they ended up in.

And if he was fighting a smile of his own as Nuada smacked a hand to his shoulder and left it there, grinning down at John in such a cheeky manner, then John didn’t mind whatever mess was to come.

\--


	10. Chapter 10

“Alright” Liz shouted, lifting her shot glass up into the air. The rest of the glasses on the table lifted, some filled with odd colours, swaying drunkenly.

“We’re all here to celebrate another day of hardship” Liz continued her speech, graciously bowing her head at the cheers it earned. “And our poor John dealing with the usual troubles brought on by our beloved director”.

Quickly, John raised his hand, trying to ward off any more sympathetic smacks off the people around him.

“And acknowledge our headstrong Abraham, who took on the weight of today and survived through it!”

Abe made a startled noise as Hellboy gave his shoulder a happy smack, and lost half his drink down his arm as he tried to steady it.

“Cheers!”

They all downed their shots and John put his glass down sharply. He hadn’t paid attention to what was in that one. Hellboy had almost seemed sorry when he handed it to him.

Roughly, he pounded his chest and tried not to let the trail of warmth in his throat show too obviously. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, and if he didn’t take a breath in a second, his lungs were about to burn up.

A hand gratefully smacked him on the back, encouraging him to splutter and cough. It was not one of his proudest moments as half the table burst out in laughter.

Through watery eyes, John could see Nuada grinning at him, another drink in his hand and Hellboy struggling to look innocent as Liz told him off.

In retaliation, John ordered him a blood Mary, watching him go through the stages of trying to work out _how_ to drink it as quickly and painlessly as possible.

He started with big gulps, eyes cringing in disgust before trying to sip it slowly, letting out enormous gasps of revulsion as everyone slowly curled into themselves, laughing stupidly.

It went unnoticed that somehow, Nuada had managed to get John stuck between the inner bench and himself. The only way out was either to climb over the back of the seat or keep poking Nuada to let him out.

Each time he got up, Nuada would put a hand on his hip, guiding him out like he needed the help. It was extremely distracting. Not to mention Liz had started her eyebrow wag at John after the 2nd time.

There had been a close call around the 5th round of drinks, where he’d leant in to try and shout over the noise into Nuada’s ear-and Nuada had turned.

Accidently, John’s nose had dragged along Nuada’s cheekbone and he’d stopped dead, watching as Nuada’s eyes dropped down to his lips and jumped back up.

Instantly, John knew that Nuada wanted to kiss him. And stupidly, John had blurted out, “Toilet” and the moment had been snuffed out.

Hopefully it’d been too quick to notice, their surrounding friends none the wiser. But he was still thinking about it now, nervously rolling his empty shot glass in his hands while Hellboy and Abe went to get the drinks.

However, Nuada seemed perfectly at ease, one arm sling over the back of John’s seat.

“Oh my god!” A woman’s voice sounded, far too close and pitched hysterically not to notice. But it didn’t take long to see the tall and beautiful blond walking dazedly towards them, eyes only on Nuada.

“Are you that Tv presenter?” She shouted, her eyes glassy, clearly drunk, “I love your show”.

She turned, eyes landing on Liz, and her mouth opened in an O shape.

Clearly, she hadn’t been expecting to come out and meet celebrities.

Beside him, Nuada had sat up and quickly straightened out his jacket. They didn’t exactly want to be seen drunk and messy. It would be a perfect opportunity for an eager photographer, wanting their 5 minutes of fame with the papers.

Awkward, Liz smiled at the woman who was still stood dumfounded next to their table.

“Thanks!” Liz was saying, face holding a supremely fake smile, “We’re always happy to meet a fan”.

“Can I get a picture!” the woman blurted, tanned hand extended to Liz like she wanted to grab her and keep her there.

Quickly, Liz’s eyes jumped to Nuada and John, struggling with indecision. It was always weird when fans cornered them in public. Usually Hellboy was big and loud enough to deter some of the wary ones. But there’s been some that just threw themselves into their way, blocking their path until they got an autograph or photo.

One of the more annoying aspects of being a recognisable celebrity was situations like this.

Keeping himself quiet, John was able to slide into the very back of the seating, pressing himself up against the wall.

He wasn’t a celebrity, didn’t have his face splashed on the news every day. He didn’t have to be troubled by this. But that wasn’t why he was edging back…

Hellboy and Abe were on their way. And he could see the moment Hellboy realised what was going on.

-A startled gasp erupted out of the woman’s mouth, just as Hellboy ‘accidently’ spilled the tray of drinks against her as he tried to slid in. Some of the glasses fell off the tray, smashing on the floor and sprayed the bottom of Nuada’s pants.

John felt a few pieces of it hit his shoes and as one, they all lifted their feet.

Liz got some of the drink down her arm and quickly snagged up some napkins, dabbing at the sticky mess.

“Oh my bad” Hellboy grunted, picking up a bunch of napkins and tapping Liz’s chest with them. From the death glare Liz was shooting him, clearly her chest was dry and Hellboy was seconds away from receiving a smack.

“Oh” the woman piped up, wringing out the end of her dress. Her focus had slipped away from Nuada and Liz, focused on the embarrassment of what had happened.

Without another word, she turned and walked off, clearly pissed as she headed for the toilets.

“And with that, I think we’d best go” Nuada said to the group, who all nodded sadly in agreement.

From the little stunt Hellboy had pulled, a few more eyes were shooting over to their table. Some lingering in recognition.

They left in record time after that. And it was decided in a group vote that they’d all go to Johns. It was simpler. He lived the closest, the taxi fare would be cheaper and none of them would have to clean up their _own_ houses after the party.

He stammered, waved his arms and even tried arguing, but they all laughed, stumbling into a taxi. He didn’t win that argument.

“Your place sucks John” Hellboy grumbled; hand in the fridge and pulling out a beer. He didn’t seem fazed by the arm slap off Liz, managing to twist off the head of the cap and throw it in the sink.

“Come on Red” John waved his hand at it, not wanting to deal with the mess.

“Don’t worry boy scout” Hellboy answered, “I’ll buy you more”, and took a gleeful swig of his drink.

Clearly, he was way past the point of caring, so John saved his breath and went to the kitchen to pull out the white wine he’d stashed.

The night went on longer than expected, to the point he’d sat himself down in a corner as the rest of the guests got excessively more drunk.

Around 4 in the morning, Liz and Hellboy left, half carrying a wilting Abe between them.

That just left Nuada, who looked like he was very comfy on the couch.

“Where are you off to now” Nuada asked, watching John finish putting the rest of the cups and glasses in the sink. Flicking his fingers of water, John glanced over at him. He didn’t really have an answer, so when Nuada tapped the couch cushion next to him, John sat.

“You’ve been avoiding me” Nuada announced, hang over the back of the seat and inches from John shoulder.

“No” John shook his head, and regretted the hazy sloshing behind his eyes. He was far too drunk for this. One more drink and he’d be out like a light.

When he managed to straighten out his vision, Nuada was smiling tiredly at him, a knowing look on his face.

“No?” he questioned, and casually leant over into his space, pressing a closed mouth kiss to John’s lips.

It startled him, but perhaps it shouldn’t have. Nuada was always forward about the things he wanted. So he lifted a hand, cupping Nuada’s face.

John had a brief moment to shut his eyes, feeling Nuada’s hand drop onto his shoulder, rubbing at the muscle in a sleepy circle until it trailed up his neck, cupping around his throat and his thumbs stroked feather light against John’s pulse.

Eventually, the kiss was getting too much, gasping into it until finally- _finally- ­_Nuada crowded up against John, bodily forcing him back until he was over him, pressing down into John’s space and making him gasp in broken breaths.

John turned his head to the side, biting his lip to stop from groaning too loudly as Nuada kissed across his face towards his neck.

It seemed as if his body knew every twist and turn John made, rolling with it and igniting a burning friction between them, thighs pressing between Johns and widening the gap, almost thrusting as the moment built.

“Fuu-k- Nuada”

John had meant for it to draw Nuada’s attention, but Nuada moaned, breathing a stuttered “-John” and ground the length of their bodies together. White hot pleasure fluttered in John’s groin and he lifted his hands, planting them on Nuada’s hips.

“Oh-oh my god” John slurred, drunkenness making his brain slow. He tilting his head back “oh- ok. Wait. Wait wait wait-Let me –drag some brain cells bac-k please”.

He got a pleased breath of laughter off Nuada, before he laid siege to John, dipped down, delicately dropping a quick kiss to his lips, and then pressed them together longer, humming noisily.

He couldn’t work out how to stop the grunts of need from spilling out of his mouth. Later, he’d feel embarrassed by the noise, but now, it drove Nuada to madness.

The weight over him lifted, Nuada rising up and tugged at his dress shirt. It was up and over his head before John could realise Nuada was undressing. He glanced down at Nuada’s toned abs and saw his own hands there; stroking the smooth skin and watching it twist as Nuada bent back down.

“Fuck” John swore as Nuada got a leg between his, letting him rub against it. It distracted him enough that he ignored the tugging at his hip; right up until his belt came out of its loops.

“Nuada” he panted, arm lifting to try and slow how fast Nuada was moving things. But the next moment he opened his mouth, a moan startled out. Nuada was doing _something_ with his hips, grinding them together as he opened up the buttons on John’s shirt, rocking at a maddening pace.

It made John grunt, tilting his head back as desire and heat built in his gut. He needed Nuada to move, to do something or he was going to lose his mind-

Teeth dragged across his neck, onto his shoulder and _bit_. The affect was instantaneous, as John arched up, nearly knocking Nuada off as he silently shouted, face twisted in pained bliss.

Nuada challenged him by leaving stinging bites up his neck to his ear, nipping the soft skin enough that John turned his face to Nuada, catching his mouth before he could escape.

And it seemed Nuada was no longer playing, getting the rest of John’s shirt off and pushing open John’s pants. And-

“Ah fuck!- -Nu-Ah”

John was left to gasp and stutter over his words as Nuada took him in hand, stroking in long pulls that had his hips lifting each time. “-fu-don’t stop”

As if Nuada intended to stop, hand working faster and determinedly as John’s breathing picked up and his pulse hammered in his ears.

It was over in seconds, Nuada biting along John’s neck and chest as his back bowed, holding his breath until he physically couldn’t and heaving gasps of air. 

Bliss filled him, heat throbbing through his limbs as he slumped, letting Nuada lay peaceful kisses along his face, pressing lips to his own.

“Come on John” Nuada hissed, rubbing the heel of his hand into his oversensitivity groin.

It distantly hurt, instantly making his eyes pop back open and realise that Nuada was still very much in need of release.

“Alright” John smacked away Nuada’s hands as he started trying to rub John back to fullness before he was ready, “Let me”.

Finally, he got his hands on Nuada. He was a good fit and leaking enough that John’s hand slid smoothly.

The first full length stroke had Nuada gasping, hips stuttering as if unsure if they wanted to interrupt. John tested out a few different speeds, watching and listening to Nuada as he grunted for some, for others crushing his eyes closed so hard John was sure he was about to lose it.

But Nuada lasted long enough that John was building up an ache in his wrist with the angle.

It finished when he decided to cheat, rubbing his thumb over the reddened head slit, curling his fingers into a loose tunnel. He hadn’t expected Nuada’s loud groans as he spilled over John’s stomach. It felt hot as it hit him, rapidly cooling as Nuada thrust uselessly into John’s grip until he had to stop.

It was one pretty fantastic sight, almost enough that John felt a throb of lust shoot through him, but he was done for the night. Too much drink and an orgasm later and he was ready to sleep.

So John wrapped his arm around Nuada as he eased down, trying not to sit on John or lie in the mess.

They took their time catching their breath, John watching as Nuada started to gain coherency. The downside was the pleased smirk he threw at John, not saying a word, and it was starting to become awkward.

“So…that happened” John hummed, and then chuckled as Nuada’s shoved his shoulder.

Finally, they had to move and Nuada kindly offered him his own tissue box off the coffee table to clear up. Finally, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling John into sweet afterglow kisses.

It was nice.

It was nice when Nuada rubbed their noses together, when he stroked a hand down the side of his head, a soft gesture. And it was better when Nuada asked if he could stay.

The answer was obviously yes. John wasn’t an asshole and Nuada didn’t seem inclined to leave.

It wasn’t awkward when Nuada trailed him to his bedroom, shoving off his clothes and shuffling into the bed. Finally they settled, with Nuada’s arm around his chest and warm breath on his neck.

He just hated the text that was waiting on his phone when he checked the time, a smiley winky face off Liz and a ‘DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!” capitalised for his viewing pleasure.

His groan of displeasure didn’t wake Nuada, nor did it when he turned and buried into his side to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've recently changed jobs AND i'm sick atm so i'll try to keep it updated when i can.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up with Nuada wrapped around him had been a pleasant awakening. Getting out of his hold had not.

Nuada was clearly not a morning person, which was shocking considering he was a presenter. But John left him in bed while he got dressed and made breakfast.

His living room was a mess, some cans and bottles left out on the counters. He spent an hour cleaning it, until the noise roused Nuada. The problem was, he’d not anticipated he would be naked. The bastard even reached up, arms bracketing the bedroom door and advertising his toned body in perfect morning lighting.

The expression on his face had Nuada grinning at him, staring between him and the rubbish bag in his hand.

“How about”, Nuada started, “you stop that noise and come back to bed”.

John made an unintelligent noise, cheeks flaring with heat. They’d already done-that!- but now that it was out in the open, he was…nervous.

And perhaps Nuada saw his hesitation, because he slowly held out a hand, arm stretched toward him.

Fidgety, John put his bag down at the edge of the couch so as not to trip on it later, and went to Nuada. It felt slightly silly to take his hand, and when Nuada drew him into his chest, he struggled to meet his eyes.

Offering a twitching smile, John worried he was sending all the wrong messages. It was nerves.

“John” Nuada whispered, watching Johns face lift, “It’s alright. Don’t over think this”. He finished his sentence with a gently kiss, a slow run of his tongue against John’s, and it had John stepping closer, delicately placing his hand on Nuada’s chest.

He still wasn’t sure how Nuada could just do things in his life and not worry about the repercussions.

For his silence, Nuada slid his arm around his waist and pulled him flush to his chest, pressing clothes against bare skin. The hands around him slowly tugged him in and back towards the bed with drawn out kisses, each lasting long enough that John had to grab at him, holding Nuada’s cheek to deepen it.

He gasped when Nuada slid his hands around his hips and squeezed.

The affect had John buck into him, breath stolen as Nuada pushed his pants down.

He’d only throw shorts and a shirt on for modesty and quietness, but it let Nuada get to him that much quicker.

Hands pushed up and his shirt was soon bunched under his neck, pulled free in seconds by Nuada as he determinedly got him undressed.

Time slipped away as Nuada pulled him down onto the bed, both of them continuing the kisses as hand explored.

“John” Nuada hummed into his mouth and twisted, rolling onto John and pressing him down into the mattress. Heat and need lit up his nerve ending and John was left panting, watching Nuada as he shifted, aligning them up and-

“Ah”

“That’s it John”

While Nuada continued to rock them closer to the edge, John was left gripping Nuada’s bicep, hanging on and shifting his focus from Nuada’s face to their joined hips. Each time Nuada rocked up, John saw the tip of his dick; the head flushed red with need.

Losing his grip on Nuada’s arm, John arched his leg out and curved it over Nuada’s lower back, giving them more room. _That_ brought the best noise from Nuada’s mouth, as his picked up the pace, letting out groan after groan as the bed creaked.

“Yes” Nuada panted, intently watching as John crept closer and closer to release. He was slowly climbing that hill of ecstasy and-his phone started to ring-

They both gasped, the shock of the noise almost breaking the moment. They slowed for a few seconds, undecided if they would answer. It was faintly annoying. However, it didn’t stop Nuada sweeping his hands out, blocking John in and grinding down with intent.

John was completely behind this decision, meeting the pressure with raised hips.

“Fuckk!” John groaned through clenched teeth as warmth pulsed in his groin, spread out through his body and slumped on the bed. Nuada wasn’t far behind, panting into his face as he gave a few more thrusts.

Distantly, John heard the plastic case of his phone ratting about his side table…still ringing. The noise was growing annoyingly long, and Nuada was tensing, eyebrows creasing down.

“This had better be an emergency” Nuada grumbled and slid sideways off him. He didn’t took himself in, just spread out unashamedly on his back, bare for the world to see.

It brought a chuckle to John as he quickly bent over to the edge of the bed, grabbing his phone and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Ah, hello John” Nuala greeted, and John felt embarrassed burn his cheeks.

“Nuala?- h-hello, its-its nice to hear from you”

This brought Nuada’s head up, rising up on his elbows, watching the phone as if it would explain why his _sister_ was calling.

“Is Nuada there?”

“Ermm…” John glanced back towards Nuada, who was _annoying_ not giving him any hint as to how he wanted this conversation to go down. “…Yeah, he’s here”

Dread was slowly filling his stomach. Was she meant to know? Had Nuada ever-

“Excellent. Could you put him on please?”

“Yeah” John answered weakly, and offered the phone to Nuada.

While Nuada took the call, John got up, scooping as many of his clothes as he could and escaped to the bathroom.

Unnerved by the call, he cleaned himself up and put his clothes back on. He didn’t know if he wanted to face this conversation with Nuada.

He didn’t know how Nuala would react. How Nuada would react if she disapproved.

In the bathroom mirror, John could see worry start to cloud his face. He didn’t want this messing up. It couldn’t. They worked together and-

-“John?” Nuada rapped his knuckles on the door but thankfully didn’t come in. John hadn’t even locked it.

“Yeah?” 

“Everything ok?” Nuada asked, but his voice was low, unsure of the answer.

In response, John opened the door and saw how cautious he looked…like he expected John to back pedal.

“I’m ok, just…getting cleaned up”.

Nuada looked him up and down, thankfully he’d put his underwear back on, and nodded. “Yes. Nuala wants to meet for dinner this afternoon. Is that ok?”

Hesitation was not a characteristic you’d label to Nuada, but here it was. And it made John’s stomach start to squirm. Nuada never hesitated. Not when he was asking high priority celebrities about scandals or infighting on set.

He never pulled his punches.

“She wants **us** to meet her at the ‘Gallah’ tonight”.

John kinda wished he had.

He stayed silent, let the thoughts build. If they went, no doubt it would be a fancy restaurant, they’d be seen together. There’d probably be cameras or paparazzi.

Quickly, Nuada grabbed up his hand and stepped in close. He looked worried now; perhaps it was because John had started breathing a little weird, lungs a tight and air thin.

“John, easy” Nuada soothed, looping his arm around John’s back, leading him to the bed and sitting him down. “I’ve got you” he said, rubbing John’s hand between his own…and John barely felt it.

He felt horrible. He was panicking over being _seen_ with Nuada and it was just a _fucking dinner_ in a high class restaurant and Nuada was going to have to answer questions about who he was with.

It was a stupid fear. John knew Nuada wouldn’t hide their relationship. The possibilities were what made his stomach queasy.

Crazy fans raining down hate online.

The press trying to find crap on him.

Being followed in the street by strangers who wanted intimate information about them.

“John” Nuada whispered, pushing his head against John’s, “don’t think. Just breathe”.

Slowly, the hum in his ears eased, his legs stopped feeling so weak and his thoughts began to clear.

And now he was embarrassed. A god dam panic attack over a dinner invitation. And Nuada broke the moment, as usual, by laughing at him.

John watched Nuada’s perfectly white teeth appear, his smile growing as he laughed. “John,” he started, “I’ve never had a date quite like you”.

Grateful that Nuada was making it easy for him, John tried to force his lips to smile. It still felt a little weak. “I haven’t said yes yet”.

That brought Nuada up short. His smile slowly drooped. He actually looked…unsure.

“Yes” John rushed to answer, trying to get back to their previous moment, “I’ll go to dinner with you. But” John continued, speech stilted, “I can’t promise…-I might panic. Its- it’s a big deal and-”

The kiss broke his sentence, stilled his trail of thoughts and he effortlessly lifted his hand to Nuada’s, now holding onto the side of his face. It was a gentle, forgiving kiss. It was soft, like Nuada eyes as he pulled back.

“All I ask is for a chance John”. He ran his fingers along John’s cheeks, curving them so he was cradling John’s head.

“This life is not easy. But please, give this a chance…”

All John could do was nod dumbly. What could he say to that?

He imagined it must be hard, being a celebrity. No sympathy from the public or others of their status. This idea of celebrities having to put up with the invasion of their lives and privacy. It must be…lonely.

“Alright” John murmured, running his hands down Nuada’s arms to settle on his shoulders, “how much do I have to get dressed up?”

Thankfully, that made Nuada laugh.

Now he just had to worry about the dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AUTHOR NOTE- so I learned today that Rupert Evans is 5ft 8 and Luke Goss is 6ft. That means nothing in the real world and everything in fanfics.

While he had some nice clothes, Nuada had taken one look at them, rolled his eyes and told him he would be back soon. That he took John’s best suit was not making him feel ecstatic about dinner later.

He finished cleaning his house and spent an hour or two at the market, getting in milk, bread and some bottled waters. He managed to beat Nuada back due to light traffic and as he was pushing the milk into the back of the fridge, Nuada was knocking.

He opened the door to Nuada, his suit bag slung over his shoulder and a dark expression. Without prompt, John stepped aside, letting him in.

“I’ve gotten it hemmed in a touch, now if you combine one of your white shirts, it’ll be perfect” Nuada dropped the suit bag on the couch and went to the kitchen, clicking the kettle and busying himself.

Bewildered, John glanced at the discarded bag. What had Nuada done to his suit?

Unzipping the bag, he ignored Nuada who’d taken the liberty of making himself a sandwich. It was only as he pulled the suit out that Nuada came over.

It didn’t look different, maybe a little thin on the legs.

Nuada didn’t look impressed with his squinting, waving his hand at John to show him the full height.

“It’ll do fine. It’s a good suit, fit for many occasion”.

Really, John didn’t know what to say. Perhaps he’d come across too in need of help when he’d queried Nuada about the dinner.

“Alright, thanks” John finished, putting the suit down on the couch. “I could have fed you better if I’d known you were hungry”

“No need. The dinner will be enough later. I’ll have to leave soon to get changed myself”

As Nuada talked, he drew closer to John’s turned back. It didn’t take a great leap to see Nuada intended to kiss him again. It felt fresh and new, the butterflies in his stomach going mad as he turned, guided by Nuada’s hand on his hip and into a kiss.

It wasn’t rushed, or hard. It was gentle, a reminder.

“Did you want me to pick you up later?” Nuada mumbled between their mouths, eyes staring into John like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For John to back out or say it was too much.

For his part, John granted Nuada one final kiss, and smirked. “I’ll meet you at yours and we’ll get a cab from there?”

In the bedroom, John’s mobile started to ring.

Seemed their time was running short. Begrudgingly, Nuada stroked the side of John’s face and stepped back. 

“I’ll see you later John”.

Turning, Nuada went to the door and saw himself out, one last wave before he was gone.

The phone rang out before John could get to it, and when he picked it up, it pinged with a message. It was Liz.

_‘John stop ignoring me! plz tell me u jumped Nuada’s bones last nite. I dont wanna b disappointed in u!’_

Shaking his head, he rang her back. It took two rings, because Liz was not one to seem hurried or desperate.

“John! Hi, how’re you?” Liz cheerfully greeted on the line and John went back into the living room to get his suit.

“Good. Now what did you want”

“John!” Liz faked shock, “I just wanted to know you were ok? Also-” she paused and John could imagine her looking around for Hellboy. Seemingly in the clear, she hissed, “-tell me everything now!”

He huffed a breathy laugh, struggling to summaries in his head everything that _had_ happened.

“JOHN!” Liz whined, “Come on. I told you about Red and me and-”

“Yes- Yes! I know” John interrupted, voice strained, “in great and painful detail”

She was definitely smirking now, glee evident in her voice. “So, something happened?!”

She’d know soon anyway. John couldn’t keep secrets from her for long. She’d take one look at him and know.

“It-” struggling to work out how to say it, John threw the suit on the bed, “yes, ok. It happened”

He’d somehow come to plant his hands on his hips, fidgety with what to do with them. He hadn’t expected the shriek of victory over the line, the phone screeched high pitched. Hurriedly he ragged it away from his ear, giving it a few seconds for the buzz to stop.

“I knew it!-this is perfect!” Liz was cheering loud enough he could still hear her.

“Liz, please! My hearing” He complained, putting the phone back to his ear and pulling the jacket out to look over. Again, he couldn’t see anything different.

“Johnny! This is so exciting-” she gasped as if thinking, “-is he good in bed?”

His startled spluttering was enough to set her giggling again.

Finally, she let the topic drop and talked work with him. It was only when he mentioned the dinner that Liz interrupted.

“Nuala is taking you both out to dinner?”

“Yeah…why?”

Liz paused, “it’s just, Abe’s going to dinner with her tonight”.

Ah, wasn’t that interesting. “As her date?”

“Don’t know. Abe’s been around most of the morning, getting some abysmal advice from Red. Maybe its like, a double date? Think she knows?”

_Almost certainly_. “Yeah, maybe. I’ve gotta go Lizzy. I’ll text you later”.

They said their goodbyes and John finally finished taking the suit out. It was slimmer, he could see. The legs looked longer, the jacket tucked in under the arms.

He left it safely on the bed and went to the shower, intent on getting clean and shaved.

If he was honest with himself, he knew it was pretty obvious that there _was_ something between them. Everyone at work seemed to think John was the one to sweeten Nuada up.

At first, it had been banter between the staff, some of the guys telling John to ‘talk to his other half’. He’d shrugged it off and got back to work.

Maybe, if they told people, it wouldn’t be a big surprise. Maybe he was overreacting.

Leaving his stubble, John evened it out and styled his hair. It took only a few minutes to get into his suit and afterwards, to burn through some time, he sat on the couch and looked up the restaurant on his phone.

It was fancy. The décor intimidating and rich looking.

As if sensing a brooding storm, a text from Nuada popped up, asking him to start making his way to his apartment.

Well, time to get this over with.

Traffic was good and he didn’t have long to worry about what dinner would entail. He felt a little overdress as he approached the doorman, who smiled and waved him in.

He took the lift up to Nuada’s floor uninterrupted, and once he saw Nuada, the nerves in his stomach shrank.

“Does it look ok?”

He spotted an aborted twitch of Nuada’s hand, like he meant to reach and stopped himself.

“Fantastic, actually” Nuada assured, voice rough. Decisively, he pushed the door open. It was only as John stepped in that he could fully appreciate Nuada’s suit.

He really did look good in grey, the light colour perfectly showing off his tan.

“You look good. I-I mean, like really good” John fumbled and had to stuff his hands in his pockets or else imagine trying to shove them over his mouth. He decided it was best to just not look Nuada in the eye, knowing Nuada was waiting to wind him.

He heard, rather than saw Nuada laugh, drawing close to him to squeeze his left shoulder. “It’s alright John. I know what you meant”.

Nuada preceded him into the room, going to the counter that had white wine out, the bottle already uncorked.

“Want a drink before we go?” Nuada asked over his shoulder and John smiled, raising a hand and shook his head when Nuada raised a brow at him.

“No thanks. I’ll reframe from liquid courage”.

“Fair enough” Nuada answered and downed his waiting glass, “the cab is on the way. Did you want to talk over anything before we go? No doubt Nuada will grill us for details”.

Curiously, John drew in closer. “So she knows?”

For his part, Nuada looked uncomfortable as he tidied up his jacket. “Nuala is very conniving John, do not forget. She has been-” here Nuada rolled his eyes, “-aware of my interest in you for long enough”.

When Nuada turned to John, maybe expecting _something_-a reaction?- John stayed impassive. What could be said?

“Fair enough” John finally said, and Nuada gave a startled huff of a laugh and rounded the table, heading right for him.

John tensed, expecting that Nuada might mess his suit up, but his hands pressed against John’s chest, smoothing the fabric down as he lowered his head for a brief kiss.

It didn’t take much to give it, let Nuada pluck more out of him.

Finally, Nuada’s mobile buzzed in his pocket and he sighed, looking down at it as if in offense.

“The cab” he explained, tucking his hand behind John and turning them, heading for the door.

It would take 30 minutes to get there. During those minutes, John had sat with Nuada in the back of the black cab, and worried. He’d twitched, crossed his legs, took turns looking out the window and finally, he’d turned to Nuada.

“Is this ok?” John whispered, trying to not be heard by the driver. It was one of Nuada’s ‘private’ cabs however, and the driver hadn’t spoken a word, choosing to keep the plastic barrier up between them.

It was as much privacy as they could get.

“Yes” Nuada answered, fingers tapping his thigh like he was reframing from telling John to calm down. “She knows already John, so don’t worry”.

“Yeah- I mean- I know but-” John shifted uneasy in his seat, “I mean, it’s like a date thing” he indicated with his hand, “and Abe”.

Perhaps Nuada hadn’t been listening, but Abe’s name brought his head around. “What about Abraham?”

And John’s stomach sank like a stone. He didn’t know Abe was going to be there. And John wasn’t sure if he should tell him.

He now had Nuada staring at him and the dilemma that he would either have to lie or tell the truth.

Finally Nuada sighed, face growing pitiful. “Tell me she hasn’t found the nerve to ask that bean pole out?”

“Hey” John reprimanded lightly, a smirk tugging at his lips the worse Nuada scowled. “That bean poles my friend I’ll have you know”

It broke the dark look on Nuada’s face as he sighed, accepting it and theatrically rubbing his forehead and sneakily running an open hand along John’s thigh. It was poor acting in John’s opinion, as Nuada continued to stroke the length of his leg as if put out by the news.

“Oh I see how it is?” John pressed down on the hand, trapping it on his thigh. It provoked Nuada to cast him a cheeky side smirk, like he’d hoped John would take the bait.

“At least now I can get her back when she starts taunting me”

\-----

John in his suit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i'm still in work (nhs staff) so sorry but no super quick updates.


End file.
